Dreaming to Sing
by crystal97
Summary: Left orphans in a futuristic world where woman's rights have been taken away in Europe, Alice, Feliciana, and Lovina's parents died in a tragic accident. They are left with a enormous inheritance, but are put up for marriage since they aren't allowed to handle wealth. They escape disguising as men to an all boys academy in hopes to fufill a singing career freely. more info inside
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: so I must now inform you guys that I will be doing USUK fics for a whole week because when I was playing truth or dare with my friends they asked me who I liked and that person was actually in the room and since I didn't want them or more of him to know I denied it and as punishment they asked me to do this pairing for a whole week. It was worth it though because they then asked the person I like who he liked and well he said… me! He asked me out, I said yes of course …second fav paring is USUK…I'm rambling let me give the summary

SUMMARY:  
Alice Kirkland's life turns upside down along with her two best friends Lovina Vargas and Feliciana Vargas, when their parents all died together in an automobile accident during times in a futuristic world where woman rights have been abolished. Unable to attain their fortune until they are 18, they all wanted to pursue the same career: singing and performing. Unfortunately, where they lived they were told that women's only purpose was to marry and in attempts to pursue their dreams they disguised themselves as boy and entered and all boys high school that would surely lead them to what they've always wished for. The name of that high school was Hetalia Talent High School, a school for those talented in sports, music, etc. The life they are having is great so far that is until one day, the three were running late to class and were discovered by the star football player Alfred F. Jones, band drummer Ludwig Beildsmitch and a singing Spaniard (all billionaires and something more) that bumped into them in the hall. What will happen once they are discovered?

Note: so this is a parallel fake future universe in which woman lost their rights after Europe turned all of its countries into a dictatorship (all lies, okay?) pretty lame summary, but ya get the idea. Anyways I know the main pairing is USUK, but I can't live without Spamano :(

Warning: Rated M for colorful language, maybe slightly non-explicit lemons or maybe there will be some who knows. Genderbent countries: USxFem!Uk, SpainxFem!Romano, GermanyxFem!Italy

The beginning of a new life

Alice's POV

I don't remember a day when I had seen so much rain as I am today. I seem to finally realize its coldness as I'm here on my knees in front of the tomb were my parents are about to be buried. My black dress is covered in mud and water. I look up and people give me apologetic looks. I don't need their pity… I just want my parents again, but that's impossible now. My nanny, who had been caring for me since birth, held my shoulder to make me stand, but I shove her away immediately. The pain is far too great. My hair is now soaked and had loosened up from the neat bun my nanny had done. I try really hard to wipe the tears, but my black leather gloves weren't of much use.

The father placed a hand on my shoulder and I stood up as my nanny covered me in a blanket and the father begins to pray. It's so overwhelming to see two caskets before me holding the only two people I cared about and protected me. The father finishes and the caskets are lowered. No! I still can't accept it! They aren't dead! They are playing a game with me! I can't help but throw myself on the caskets again sobbing and holding on for dear life. "No! You can't leave me here!"

Normal POV

Alice was a very pretty English 14 year-old girl with sunshine blonde hair and big emerald colored eyes. She usually wore a pair of red thin square glasses, but seeming the situation she currently wore black

The nanny, a woman of old age, with gray hair and a sad expression leaned down to grab Alice and pulled her back. Alice struggled against her as she screamed at the men beginning to fill the grave with dirt. "Calm down, Alice, they're in a better place now", the nanny whispered. "Surely they are! What about me?! I have no one in this world", Alice cried. "Dear they didn't leave you without money to live off of. The only problem is you will only be able to attain it once you are 18", the nanny explained. Alice glared slightly pulling her glasses up. "Nanny, you know as well as I do that the society won't allow me to take over the entertainment company my father was in charge of. I will probably already have suitors waiting for me, but they must hear me that I won't accept a single one of them", Alice swore.

"You must. You must marry a man. You serve no one being a woman. Only a man can run a business and you only serve men", a man that seemed to be from the court interrupted. "I don't care if the company goes to ruins. Hear me clearly when I say that if I don't run that company no one will", she exclaimed. The man was taken aback and suddenly struck her cheek with a slap. Alice cried holding onto her stinging cheek.

"You have no rights you are property only. Your only purpose is to serve men, bare offspring, and cook and clean. Woman's rights disappeared long ago. They no longer exist in this generation and you well know, Miss Kirkland. I will be back once I've picked up the other two girls who have a wealth and business that need to be handled by men. They too shall get assigned a husband and must resign to their status in society as other have. I hope you accept your fate. Give your last good bye to childhood and be ready to become an obedient wife", the man glared walking off and ordering the nanny to leave. Alice turned to face the graves of her parents that had been finished off with a stone inscribed.

Even after death woman had begun to be disgraced. Their rights had been taken away again when Europe's countries had completely turned into a dictatorship and women were not allowed to speak up once more. Her mother's stone simply said she was the wife of her father, but no name was printed only the initials were left on the top corner. E.M.K, Elizabeth Marguerite Kirkland was the name of her mother. Her father on the other hand was honored. 'Here lies Edward Kirkland: the great star of the entertainment'.

Alice heard footsteps and Alice looked up to see his two best friends Lovina, and Feliciana. They were both wearing black dresses and gloves, and just like her were soaked to the brim. Lovina had a few red marks on her face which could only mean she had denied her destiny as well. Lovina and her twin were Italian and the same age as Alice. Lovina was the oldest by two minutes with a curl going to the left side and long beautiful brown locks falling to her back. She had hazel colored eyes that at the moment were full of anger and sadness. Feliciana was slightly different. Her hair was a sort of lighter brown almost orange colored hair with a curl that faced the right. Her eyes were honey yellow and she had her hair in a messy ponytail.

She was cowering behind her sister who held tightly on to her as the man pushed them in front of Alice. Alice ran to them and Lovina couldn't help, but break down and hug her along with Feliciana and cry. "Our parents died together, I have no doubt this was planned", Lovina whispered. Alice thought about it for a moment. It could have been true. They're parents basically were in charge of the whole billionaire entertainment companies and they could have killed all four of their parent to assure that they were to be submissive at a young age.

"Now girls if you please get on the car so that we may discuss the distribution of your wealth", the man smiled. That's all they cared about wealth, but Alice guess he considered them a good property since they weren't ugly at all, quite the opposite. They were pretty and that wasn't in their case an advantage. They arrived into a building and were escorted to a plainly white room. They were placed in chairs as 4 men came in along with the court man that had them. "Girls these are the fathers of your future husbands", the man clapped. Lovina clenched her fists what she least desired was to be married off.

Alice was the one who actually spoke up for them, "we refuse! We want to have a singing career and run the companies ourselves. There's no way were going to marry anyone you c-"Alice cried out as the man hit her again. "I told you Miss Kirkland you don't have a saying in this. As you know only girls with parents are allowed to go to regular school, but that's not your case. As of today you will be taken to a special camp in which you will be taught how to cook, clean, care for children, and please your husband's all in a year your marriage is set off", the man explained as the other three men nodded in agreement.

"You Miss Lovina will be married off into the Carriedo family, you Miss Feliciana will be married off into the beildsmitch family and you Miss Kirkland will be married off into the Jones family. Now come with me. It seems your transportation to the camp is here", the man smiled endearingly to them, but they knew it was fake. Lovina looked at Alice. Lovina had always been very good at communicating what she was thinking through her eyes. They showed escape and Alice nodded. They held hands walking out of the building hand in hand.

Once the door was open Lovina spoke for the first time, "NOW!" Alice nodded and pulled them and there was the start of their escape. "Shit!" the court man cursed following them with the other three men. Alice led them into the scramble of people and took a right into a dark alleyway and finally ending up behind a trashcan. She looked to the side cautiously just at the right moment when the men had run past their location. Alice was panting hard regaining her breath from the running as was Lovina, and Feliciana.

"We did it. Now the real fucking problem is being able to hide for the rest of our lives until we can claim our fortune, but even then we have to find a guy who we can trust with this type of responsibility and is dumb enough to let us control all decisions", Lovina said thoughtfully. Alice stayed silent and began to think suddenly Feliciana spoke up excitedly, "how about we disguise ourselves as men and enroll in the talents high school our parents went to! That way we can become singers like we've always wanted to. The fame will get us the right to control the companies!" Lovina and Alice nodded vigorously they had to admit that was a great idea.

~~xXXx~~

So eventually that's how the girls ended up in a costume store as their first destination. Alice looked around finding a wig that was the exact color of her hair. She took it and handed Feliciana and Lovina two similar cut style ones in their corresponding colors. Once they had bought those they headed for the mall. "Thank god, our parents left us with the credit card", Lovina sighed although she really did miss her parents. She just didn't want Feliciana to be sad. "Well we need clothes worth a living so let's buy at least as much for a year that'll be easy", Alice said looking at the Hollister, aeropostale, Vanz, Converse, and Armani stores.

"Meet here in two hours", Alice said sternly. Lovina nodded running to the Armani store. She had always been such an Armani lover. She saw Feliciana skipping into the Aeropostale store. She was a more refreshing teen. Always going with the more free and comfortable styles. Alice shrugged she liked Hollister and right now the three could use the distraction to forget at least some of the pain from the day.

After the lengthy two hours, all girls had ended up full with various bags of clothing being followed by many carriers. Feliciana was the same and well Alice had to admit she did have quite a lot. They separated their good spare and got some female clothing there might be a possibility that they could get a chance to be normal sometime in the years. "Okay now we have to enroll the school year is about to start", Alice told them. They signed into a hotel room for the three placing down the stuff and they finally opened one of the three laptops they had purchased and went to search the internet.

"Okay, so the school was Hetalia Talents High School. As expected it is an all boys private school. Only the rich can go there and it is exclusively for those talented rich boys", Alice sighed. "We need to get going before anything comes to slide in our way. Begin our transformation from girls to geek stylish boys I guess", Alice sighed. They began changing into the corsets they had bought to cover any detail of their breasts. Alice placed on a yellow green Hollister shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of green and black checkered Vanz.

She place the wig on her head and placed on very thick glasses on and an open green hoodie. "oh my god, the glasses make you look like a total geek…its perfect because it's still attractive at the same time and you can't really notice you're a girl", Lovina said showing off her extraordinary sense of fashion criticism. Alice grinned pleased at Lovina's approval. Feliciana got into her clothing next. She was more into blue shades of color and so she placed on a blue aeropostale shirt with khaki pants and a pair of blue converse. She placed on her wig and a pair of blue converse followed by similar glasses like Alice only on her color.

"Just like your sister it's perfect", Lovina nodded. Lovina of course came out to look spectacular. She was more into Armani. She placed on a black Armani short sleeved shirt with a Hollister red opened hoodie over it and blue skinny jeans with a pair of red low cut converse. She finalized it putting on the short haired brown wig and a skinnier version of the glasses the others had. "Bloody hell, I swear if you were a guy I would have fallen in love with you", Alice smirked. Lovina grinned pleased. "It's all about the fashion. Now let's go".

~~xXXx~~

"We're here sirs", the taxi driver said to them. They got off in front of the gates of the large school and entered to see how beautiful it was. They entered the hall being greeted by a Japanese teen along with a teen that looked from Greece. "Welcome, to hetaria Talent High, my name is Kiku Honda", the teen gave a soft smile. Lovina coughed slightly deepening her voice and thickening her accent a bit more and said, "Ciao ~ my name's Lovino Vargas and these two are my twin brother Feliciano Vargas and umm… Arthur Kirkland", she said coming up with the names on the spot.

"What brings you here today? I am Hercules by the way, nice to meet you" the Greek student said a bit lazily, but extremely polite. Alice coughed as well deciding that it was proper to thicken their accents, "Ello, I'm Arthur Kirkland as Lovino has already told you. We are about to be freshman and we want to enroll in this school", Arthur (Alice) nodded. "Oh, right this way, prease", Kiku said leading them to what seem the main office. They entered to be escorted to the principal's office. The director was a very pretty woman probably in her 30's or a bit less. She had long brown locks reaching her waist and green eyes. She wore a white dress suit and had a flower in her hair. It slightly surprised them that she was in charge knowing their society pretty well.

"Welcome, boys. You might be wondering how I'm in charge of this school. Fame and money are the answers. We don't have time for that though. It makes me very pleased that you've decided to enroll into this school. By the way, I'm Elizabetha Hedervary.", Elizabetha smiled brightly. "Well we have no questions. Might as well sign us up, our parents actually went here as teens", Lovino inquired. "Ahh, how nice…well sign here and then of course make sure the course of payment is well informed", She smiled handing them a handbook with their names already written. They all signed it and Alice asked, "Is it okay if we pay with a company credit card? It might be easier this way". "Of course", Elizabetha smiled.

Once that was all over Elizabetha stood up and shook their hands, "Well I hope you enjoy the next four years here", she beamed and led them out. "I will let Kiku escort you around give you your rooms so that tomorrow you can start your day. At the end you will get your schedules, okay?" she asked brightly. They nodded being led out by Kiku, "Ahh, you've successfully signed in. Prease let me tour you around the school". The boy (girls) nodded and sighed. They were finally enrolled now all that was left was packing and bringing their stuff and they couldn't possibly wait any longer. They need to bring their stuff in today. The good thing was they had specifically ordered the clothes to be packed up with the woman clothing on the bottom. They received their luggage being led by Kiku in the grand halls.

"Well as you can see these are the music classrooms well you will able to develop playing the instruments you have already knowledge of. Upstairs are the art facilities and the third floor is based primarily a place for the cafeteria and hanging out when you wish. In this school you aren't required to go to classes only when you wish to so the majority of the students just enjoy hanging around in the third and fourth floors. Oh the fourth floor had gaming rooms and everywhere on those two floors is packed with food of choices and we have chefs that exclusively prepare the food to ones like. Thursday is primarily based on bringing girls to please the students. Once they have pleased and performed a show for the students they are sent back to where they were brought", Kiku explained.

Alice and Lovina were utterly shocked at the role of girls here and Feliciana was yet too innocent to understand what they were used for or so they thought. "Of course there is a mix of students and primarily since this is an all male school we do have some cases of gay relationships and what not, but don't be alarmed. We will take you to your bedroom so we may continue with the tour outside. Oh by the way, the fifth floor contains a Italian café and the sixth floor is the dorm rooms and the seventh floor is the roof top if any of you wish to go there later. You will each have room selected for you based on our machine that based on your likings and personality will transform the room", Kiku smiled at them. They seem to get a tinge of panic what if it was girly.

Kiku seemed to chuckle."It's okay if you are sort of girly, Felix, a student from Poland has a very interesting room with girlish thing so don't worry", Hercules interrupted chuckling as well. They sighed relieved as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. The hall stretched out eternally to each side they face through the window of the doors that were made of metal. "Place your eye in front of that red orb", Kiku told them. Lovino went first and the light seemed to scan her eye. "Lovino Vargas, room 43" it said in a robotic voice. A key slid out through one of the door's slots as the door with the red orb opened up. "Well, Mr. Lovino your room is ready once you find it meet us back here", Kiku said pointing to the open door.

Lovino nodded getting his luggage and walking through the door. Feliciano went next getting room 98 on the right side. Finally Arthur got room 42, right next to Lovino's as the door right in front opened, "we forgot to tell Mr. Lovino, but you can inform him only those worthy get a room through this door. It seems the talents you and Lovino have are very worthy and fame worth. You will also have more opportunities and privileges than any other student. You have been calculated as the most important students in this academy by the machine and therefore you will get a special pass like a rare others have. Any other student will call you by lord unless they are exceptions to friends and other lords like of course the little boy Feliciano will surely be an exception", Kiku explained.

Arthur couldn't help, but be pleased. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to enroll in this school. Maybe their life wouldn't be so bad after all. Arthur (Alice) opened the door to her room and gasped at its designs. It had everything he loved. The good thing is his favorite color was gold and the walls were in a light gold with hints of marine blue around the room with gold colored drapes on the huge window on the side of the room. His bed was queen sized with the sheets of a golden color with marine blue pillows and had a stand over it where you could pull and it would be covered by drapes. (**F…it I'ma call them "she's" even when their names will be male**) She noticed a mirror with small table that held a brush and stands for perfumes. She laughed nervously as it did get her girly likes.

She looked at her reflection and saw she did look like a bit like an attractive boy. She couldn't help, but notice the door on the side and when she opened it she found the largest bathroom ever. "Must be part of the privilege thing", she chuckled. The bath was huge and circular, obviously a Jacuzzi connected to a large shower. "Well the size is quite big, even better that it's connected to the room", she grinned. Oh she could get use to this.

She came outside closing the door and slipping the key into her pocket and meeting up with the others. Kiku nodded and they headed outside. "Well we have a variety of gardens with the most exquisite of flowers. The cherry blossoms are very beautiful as well and many of the Asiatic students love them", Kiku began his explanations, but to Arthur they blurred as he noticed a very sexy blonde on what she knew was the football field. He had dirty blonde short hair. He had a sort of Nantucket. He was putting on his thin rimmed squared glasses, as he wiped the sweat of his forehead. He had very well defined muscles. It wasn't disgusting big muscles it was just well defined.

The boy caught her gaze, grinned, and winked at her. Arthur blushed furiously looking to the side. 'He's probably gay then', Arthur thought, but she still couldn't get him off her mind. She panicked as they headed straight for the football field, but when she looked up the boy was gone.

~~xXXx~~

It was finally time to go to the rooms. They got their schedules right after informing Kiku they wanted to sing and play instruments. Alice sighed going to her bed and jumping on it. She took off the corset and sighed in relief that she was free of its tightening embrace. She would have to get use to wearing that for the next four years. As they were told that high school was academy like and one of the most prestigious so they wouldn't need college after that. She took off her clothes getting into a comfortable pair of shorts and t-shirt and got into the bed. Tomorrow their new lives were about to start and hopefully they wouldn't marry anytime soon.

Giselle: so there you have it. Please r-  
crystal: *interrupts with a loud booming voice* read! And REVIEWWW! Please ^-^  
Giselle: you need to calm down. Please read and review :)


	2. School freaks

Crystal: hey whoever has read this story ^-^  
Giselle: hope you guys are enjoying the story. Yeah, it's the first chapter, but ya know it matters :P  
Lovina: well it seems my gender won't be changing for a while -.-  
Alice: You wretch, you changed me into a woman!  
Giselle: well you're as grumpy male or female :D  
Crystal: Ah, Hetalia changes lives…anyways it slipped up last chapter I DO NOT OWN HETALIA and pairings are going to be US/Fem!UK, Spain/Fem!Romano , and Germany/Fem!Italy

School freaks

Arthur sighed as she awoke from her sleep. Today was the beginning and she already felt like skipping class, but she had to at least try some classes. She wanted to better prepare her vocals if she was to ever become a singer. She looked in one of the drawers to find a school uniform. She decided that for today it was okay to use the uniform. She put on the pants on which had squares that were outlined in golden and over the blue. She put on her corset under a professional white short sleeved shirt with a kaki sleeveless vest on top of it all. She grabbed her glasses and made sure the wig was on correctly.

Heading outside she found Lovino and Feliciano waiting for her. "Took you long enough, Arthur", Lovino smirked. "Sorry…Lovino", she grinned. Lovino glared, but grinned as well as they looked to see their schedules were the same. How could life be any better? "Anyways, I think it would be best if we don't get a close friendship with anyone", Lovino said firmly. "I think we should we're safe here", Arthur assured. Lovino didn't seem to sure and held Feliciano's hand so she wouldn't get lost.

A boy snickered seeing them holding hands and called them out. "Fags", the red haired boy cracked up. Lovino stopped and Arthur began to panic, 'Shit. Lovina's angry now. Shit. Shit. Shit", Arthur thought panicking. "What did you say?" Lovina asked darkly. "Lovi, don't just go", Feliciano told her. "Yeah, listen to your boyfriend", the boy cackled. Lovino let go of Feliciano's hand and cracked her knuckles. "Look here, you son of a bitch. I guess you're ignorant to know that that's my younger twin Feliciano, and second if I were gay, that's none of your business", Lovino yelled punching the boy square in the jaw.

The boy cowered, shuffling to his knees, and running away as some of the boy clapped in approval. Feliciano chuckled at her actions and continued to walk. They were suddenly approached by a blonde with short hair up to his shoulders. He had a pink bow in his hair and had a dreamy expression on his face when he looked at them. "Oh my gosh, you three are so cute. My names Felix, nice to meet you and might I know like your fabulous names", Felix batted his eyelashes.

Arthur chuckled mentally. So this was the famous Felix. "Ello, I'm Arthur Kirkland, and these two are my buddies Lovino and Feliciano Vargas", Arthur laughed. Felix looked at them once before squealing. "Like oh my gosh! I've never seen a pair of twins in the school. That's like totally cool, and you three are so cute!", Felix cheered. Lovino scratched the back of her head sheepishly. The teen was pretty weird in their opinion. Suddenly they heard a sigh as a boy came up. "I'm sorry about Felix. By the way I'm Torris and I'm from Lithuania", the teen with brown hair to his shoulders smiled apologetically.

"It's fine!" Feliciano beamed. Torris smiled and pulled away Felix. Lovino checked her watch and acted surprised, "Oh would you look at the time. Come on guys were almost late to class". Arthur nodded and Feliciano pulled them away. They got to their first class and saw the students were practicing songs. The teacher got a look at them and welcomed them , "Welcome! This is songs appreciations class. Here you will be able to sing whatever song you like. I am the teacher Mr. Davidson come and present yourselves". They came in as always Arthur came first, "I'm Arthur Kirkland", Lovino came next simply saying, "Lovino Vargas", and Feliciano last "Ciao~ I'm Feliciano".

Arthur felt a bit uncomfortable as they swore they could have seen lustful looks shot at them and they were dressed as men. "Okay you three may work in the back. Pick each a song that you wish and discuss about it", the teacher smiled. They did notice that a lot of the students were good, but they were still off key that made them sound not as good. "If we sing won't they know we're girls?" Arthur whispered. "We'll just tell them we're gay like most of the students her are anyways", Lovino shrugged. Arthur thought that was pretty logical so she tried thinking up of a song.

They were interrupted by a black haired boy who looked pretty smug. "I bet my voice is better than his", he said pointing at Lovino. 'Why do they always seem to challenge her?' Arthur said amused. This was going to be interesting because Lovino had the best voice out of the three. Lovino stood up and said firmly, "I accept your challenge, but here's the catch whoever can sound the most like the singer wins and it had to be a song by a girl and you have to act like you're a girl understood or is the boy to chicken?" Lovino finished with a glint in her yes. Oh she loved challenges.

The teacher seem to perk up at the idea and contributed to the challenge, "I'll add up to that. I will pick the song for each of you and it will be done in the auditorium. Let's go." When they reach the auditorium its size was about the size of a public theater place. "Okay Mark you go first… your song is Jar of Hearts and then your Lovino will be a hard one…it will be Decode", the teacher informed them. The boys all gasped and if more Mark seemed to get more smug. He got up on stage and grabbed the microphone.

His singing was terrible it sounded nothing Like Christina Perry. The boys had all covered their ears. The guessed it wasn't his thing to make his voice high pitched. Lovino grinned widely and headed up the stage. They threw the microphone to her and the electric guitar sound played. They boys all waited anxiously while Mark grinned. He thought he had won. "_How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind? Can't win your losing fight all the time_", Lovino began closing her eyes. The boys and the teacher were mouth agape at this and Mark's grinned turned into a look of disbelief.

The teacher couldn't help, but listen as Lovino got to the chorus, "how did we get here when I used to know you so well? How did we get here? Well I think I knoooowww~ I think I know~ I think I knoow~", Lovino ended it there grinning at mark and saying at the microphone " seems I win". The boys all clapped and the teacher seemed to stare and wrote down her name on his clipboard. Arthur took notice of this and began to fear the worst. "Amazing, Lovino your voice is incredible", Torris told her. "T-Thanks", Lovino tried to not blush. It was a good thing the glasses did well in hiding her face so they wouldn't notice it was feminine.

By the time it was lunch they were laughing and smiling, "who knew it would have ended fun", Feliciano giggled. "I think you're right let's go get something to eat I'm starving", Alice chuckled. Lovina nodded in agreement feeling her stomach growl. They got on the elevator and went to the third floor. When it opened they saw the many table with a lovely view off the outside. Many of the students were already lined up asking the chef for a specific dish. Lovino lined up and the lady went to ask, "What would you like?" "Can I have bowl of past, perfavore", Lovina asked sweetly. The frown the lady had turned into a smile of appreciation and she nodded, "coming right up sweetie, what about you two?" she asked hesitantly.

"I will have the same, perfavore", Feliciano beamed. "I will have fish and chips please", Arthur smiled. The lady nodded brightly. They guessed she had never heard a please or thank you from the rich boys at least. Once they began to eat Arthur decided to mention the teacher's suspicious behavior after Lovino sang. "Hey I couldn't help, but notice the teacher wrote your name down on the clipboard keep an eye out for our next classes", Arthur whispered. Lovino nodded licker her lips and wiping her mouth with a napkin.

~~time skip 1 year~~

"Well certainly I felt all of our names have been written down by all the different teachers during our first year", Arthur yawned. They had been acquainted with meeting most of the boys and were exclusively told to get away from the football jocks, since they were violent if you bump into them. They were also warned about a specific group called the bad touch trio. A group of three boys that were considered to be the most popular and gorgeous not to mention the richest and none the less seducers of both men and woman. "Is it me, or is the corset getting tighter as the days go on? I feel like mine is about rip", Lovina grunted.

Arthur chuckled, "Well Lovino, no one told you to tell your breasts last year to grow quickly. After all, they were already large back then I can just imagine how much they grew". Lovino glared getting red and wanted to retort, but she had to admit it was true. "Shut the fuck up and let's jut chill outside. I need to find a way we can go buy a bigger jacket or just a fucking new corset", Lovino huffed. Arthur chuckled; Lovino was already in her rebellious age, while hers already passed last year. They were already close to being 16 and ending their second year there only two more years and they would have the courage to reveal themselves.

"Oh my god!" Feliciano yelled. Arthur turned around quickly and asked, "What is it?" "We're five minutes late to theater class. They panicked beginning to run. Sure they could skip it, but they really wanted to learn how to act they decide to go through the halls that were never walked through as it was less liked for how nasty it looked. They ran to the stairs as the elevators were all blocked by students waiting to go to either the gaming room. "I really want to be a good actress to so we learn how to use that in advantage to our career", Arthur called behind still holding Lovino's hand tightly.

Feliciano fell and they stopped to help her up. "You were going too fast and I got tired", Feliciano let tears out. "Don't cry Feli, it's okay you should have told us", Lovino said sweetly. Arthur was kind of use to her bipolar personality it began at the beginning of the year. They helped Feliciano up and she wiped her pants. "Come on, he said if we still came to class we would learn how to act or what not. If we don't go we can't come into his class again", Lovino sighed. They began to run again once they noticed they were already ten minutes late. "Shit", Arthur cursed. "Don't worry I rested enough let's go", Feliciano breathed in.

They reached the halls of the second floor and went straight to the deserted hall. They suddenly bumped into someone. Lovino fell back and her eyes widened when she felt her corset rip and her breast were set out. Alice's glasses broke in the process, but she still had her contacts on and Feliciano's wig fell off. "Well look what we have here gentlemen the Vargas and Kirkland ", the blonde teen Arthur had seen the first day smirked. They hadn't noticed yet. There was three other teens there. 'Shit. It's the bad touch trio', Arthur thought.

Now that Arthur looked closer a the teen his eyes were the most beautiful blue ever and he looked much sweeter up close. The other teens weren't behind either. The first one had dark chocolate curls and deep forest green eyes. He was a Spaniard from the looks of it. The second teen was an albino with white hair and crimson colored eyes. Most likely Prussian or German and the last teen had wavy blonde hair to his shoulders with blue eyes not as pretty as the jock's. He obviously looked French

Arthur, Lovino, and Feliciano shuffled up and whispered apologies before they began to walk away, "Stop right there you three", the albino spoke up and they froze. They panicked and began to run, and there was the beginning of the pursuit. Of course the football addict caught Arthur quickly and pinned her down on the floor, the albino caught Feliciano, and with that Lovino stopped as they had her sister. "What do you bastards want?" Lovino glared. The French smirked and pushed Lovino on the wall raising her sweater to reveal her breast. They were covered by the shirt, but Lovino still felt threatened.

The French placed his hand around her waist pulling off her wig to reveal her long brown locks and throwing her glasses to the side. The teen jock pulled off Arthur's wig, and the albino did the same with Feliciano. "Oh would you look at what we found. We found ourselves some girls. Tell me sweet heart how did you enter the school disguised like this and much less a school for rich like us", the albino asked making Feliciano sit next to Arthur and Lovino on the floor. Feliciano held tightly onto Lovino. "Please don't say anything", Feliciano begged bursting into tears.

The teens were taken aback and Lovino glared standing up, "How much do you fucking want to keep quiet?" The Spaniard had taken such a liking to Lovino when she was dressed up as a boy and as a girl much much more. (1)"Hermosa, el dinero es lo que menos falta. Somos los mas ricos en el mundo", he smiled kissing her hand. Lovino pulled back her hand retorted,(2) "ignorante, no sabes quienes somos. Tenemos mas dinero que ustedes juntos", Lovino smirked. The Spanish grinned and seem to get even more interested in the girl, "You know Spanish. It makes me fall for you even more", he winked. She couldn't help, but blush. He was super sexy.

"We don't need money we're rich", the blonde said to them in English this time. "Like I said already each one of us alone is richer than you three together", Lovino spat. "Oh really, then tell us your real names and we'll be the judges of that. Arthur sighed and simply said, "I'm Alice Kirkland, daughter of Edward Kirkland and Elizabeth Marguerite Kirkland, may they rest in peace. My father is the owner of one of the biggest entertainment companies in the world". The teens seemed to be utterly surprised which mean that their point was proven.

"I am Lovina Vargas and this is my twin Feliciana Vargas, daughters of Romulus Vargas and Chiara Vargas may they rest in peace. Our father is the associate of the Kirkland entertainment company and is second biggest company in the entertainment business", she glared. "Impressive, but still not as awesome as me. I am Gilbert beildsmitch, the Spaniard is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the French is Francis Bonnefoy, and the blondie here is Alfred F. Jones", Gilbert inquired. "No need for introductions just get straight to negotiations", Arthur glared.

"Oh you seem well prepared for business running, but first why is it that you came here?" Francis asked. "Well, our parents died together in an accident leaving the companies to run by the vice president for the mean time until another man could run it. Our parents inherited us their fortune, but as this sick fuck of a society is they tried to force us into marriage so by 18 our husbands could run the companies. I like being single thank you very much, so we made a run for it and here we are. Now enough questions and let's talk business", Lovina snarled.

"Feisty, I see. Here's the deal then we'll keep it a secret if you go out with us and join the upcoming play as female roles", Gilbert smirked at their surprised faces. "Certainly not!" Alice yelled. "Fine by me I'll just inform the principle so that you must go to your weddings", Gilbert smiled taking out his phone. "No…okay okay. Bastards!"Lovino yelled. Gilbert smiled pleased and put the phone away. "Okay I want you Lovina to go out with my Spanish buddy here, Alice seemed to catch Alfred's attention, and as for the other one. I want her for my bruder", the albino smiled. "What if they you're gay", Lovina tried to avoid them from being forced into being girlfriends. "Then we'll just say we're gay", Gilbert shrugged.

"Now get your stuff fixed up", Gilbert smiled. Alice placed on her wig and was grabbed by the hand by Alfred who winked at her. Arthur blushed and looked away. "Come here Feliciana. My bruder will surely like you", the teen smiled warmly. A way different approach then the one when they first met. Feliciano looked at Lovino for help, but she was currently pouting at the Spaniard who kept calling her a tomato. "Anyways make sure to enroll for the play. Lovina take the roll of Marissa, Alice takes the role of Gwendolyn, and you Feliciana must pick the role of Felicia", the French interrupted.

"By the way", Lovina smiled at Francis. The French thought she would hug him, but never did he expect a punch to his face. "French pervert! If you ever touch me like that again, next time I'll be mopping the floors with you", she snarled. Antonio could only stare dreamily at her. She was so feisty, but none the less cute. He was glad the marriage he was supposed to have in a month was cancelled.

~~xXXx~~

"Bloody git, where are you taking me?" Arthur yelled struggling. She notice then he was headed for the football field. He pulled her into the bench and sat with her. "What are you doing and why did you have to pick me?" Arthur asked. "Well, I was gonna ask you out anyways. I mean I thought I was gay because I ended up liking you since the first time I saw you, but I guess I really am straight", the teen chuckled. She blushed. She expected his voice to be much more brutal and not pleasant at all. Sure it sounded obnoxious, but it was quite entertaining nonetheless

"I don't know what to say", Arthur looked away shyly. "Look Alice, let's get to meet each other. I really like you and maybe if we meet each other you know you can like me too", he laughed. She turned around smiling warmly and nodded, "Sure we can try, Alfred". "Al", he said. "What?" she asked confused. "Al, you can call me Al", he smiled. She nodded chuckling. "I'll call you Artie", he laughed. "What?" she laughed. "But it be fun if you acted mad", he chuckled. They continued until sundown laughing and talking.

"You know the boys always warned me not to run into the jocks because they were 'violent', but you're really not", she said curiously. "Well with everyone else yes, but not with you, babe", He smiled. She blushed furiously at the pet name she gave her and she buried her face in her hands and he blinked confused. Realizing what it was, he laughed heartily. She couldn't help, but smile. Maybe this agreement wasn't so bad, but the acting task they would do was something they should really worry about.

Crystal: well I tried starting the love from here ;) we'll get the pairings more love dovey next chapter  
(1)"Beautiful, the money is the least of our needs. We're the richest in the world"  
(2)"ignorant, you don't know who we are. We have more money than all of you together"

REVIEW :D


	3. Really? A musical

Crystal: really hate not giving Lovina and Feli a bit of attention so let's start with their side today and then of course we'll go with Alice and Alfred :D  
Giselle: uff I keep wondering how we ever became friends -.-  
Lovina: yeah why are you her friend?  
Crystal: because I'm a fun person. Admit it ;D  
Giselle: -.- no…fine jk lol you are pretty funny. No wonder C-  
Crystal: do not dare mention my boyfriend right now O/O

Really? A musical

~~4 months passed~~

Lovino walked out of the bathroom after a nice relaxing bath to find Antonio lying lazily on her bed. She blushed ten shades remembering she was only in a towel and she yelled, "Bastard, get out of my room!" She couldn't help, but feel embarrassed . Yesterday, she had a nice evening with him, and his smiles were just sunshine radiating and plain gorgeous even though she acted uninterested and would frown the entire time, but he would at many times make her slip a tiny smile on her lips. That wasn't the point, the exigency right now was getting the Spaniard while she got dressed.

The next thing the Spaniard knew was he was outside of his love's door. He sighed. Ever since he had gotten a glimpse of her as a guy he was always watching her intently. They way she scowled or how attentive she was in class when he passed the halls and noticed her in the classroom. He got to remember those few times when she had a fond or relaxed expression when she wasn't angry or cursing.

Lovino came out the door dressed in a yellow hoodie over a red shirt with black skinny jeans and a pair of yellow vanz with black laces. "What?" she asked as he saw him stare expressionless. Antonio stared intently at her face and slipped her glasses off suddenly. Lovino blinked in confusion and her eyes widened when he leaned down and softly placed a kiss at her lips and then back away to smile brightly. Lovino was speechless as the Spaniard blushed realizing what he had just done.

"Lovino, I…" the Spaniard began before he was pushed roughly against the wall. Lovino didn't look up and her bangs were covering her face and Antonio had no idea what she was thinking or feeling. 'She's going to hit me', Antonio thought, but his thoughts were interrupted as she pressed their lips together. Antonio was the one surprised this time, but he softened and placed his hands around her waist. He felt that Lovino had begun to cry. "Are you playing with my feelings, bastard?" Lovino asked wiping her tears.

"Why would you say that? I was in love with you the moment I saw you", Antonio said softly. "I've heard things about you before. You surely have a reputation in this school as a seducer of boys", she whispered barely audibly. Antonio pulled her chin up and smiled warmly. "Then I guess you forgot to hear that Antonio Fernandez Carriedo thinks everyone's not worthy of him, and it's hard for you to be with him. Therefore, Lovino you are way more worthy than anyone if I'm falling over the heels for you", he smirked. Lovino halfheartedly glared, but smiled. She had heard a bit of that too.

The bad touch trio was also known to think of others inferior even if sometimes they could be polite or nice to some people. Lovino punched his arm lightly at how he thought of other people until he chuckled, "Fine, I think your sister and Alice are cool too, but not more than you", and finished off brushing her bangs out of her face.

~~Feliciano's side~~

Feliciano couldn't be happier the German she had been forced to date was the most handsome guy she could have met. He was really shy and embarrassed. She giggled the whole evening they spent together, and Gilbert in turn turned out to be extremely nice and cool. He promised to protect her of any guys that bothered her, and it was funny to see Ludwig, the boy she found out was an expert drummer, hit him.

Feliciano got outside to skip to Ludwig's room and got inside easily as she had gotten a copy of his key from Gilbert. He was finishing putting on his shirt, but she was still able to see his well defined six pack. Now his muscles were a bit bigger than many students. She remembered chuckling how her sister had gotten defensive and yelled at Ludwig ,calling him a macho potato. "Wow, you're so sexy ,Luddy", She giggled. Ludwig turned around startled and blushed deeply.

"Feliciana, I mean, Feliciano what are you doing here? Much further how did you get into my room?" the German blue eyed teen asked. Feliciano stood up hugging the German teen and smiled innocently. "Gilbert, gave me a copy of your key. I thought it was okay with you if I slipped into your room to visit my boyfriend, si?" she smiled sweetly. He realized yesterday he could not resist when they girl pouted and made a really cute innocent face. "Ja, it's o-okay", he stuttered. "Yay!" she cheered. He couldn't help, but smile at her child-like personality.

~~xXXx~~

Arthur had met up with Lovino and Feliciano and they chuckled. "They think we don't notice they're following us trying to be discrete", Arthur grinned. Lovino turned around and yelled with a smirk, "Hey stop following us it's not like we're leaving". They boys ran the opposite way having been noticed. Suddenly Kiku came up to them. "Hello, Lovino-san, Arthur-san and Feliciano-san the principle whishes to speak with you", Kiku bowed. Arthur had a bad feeling about this , but they nodded heading to the main office.

Once they were there Elizabetha had a serious expression on her face and Arthur feared the worse. Suddenly she clapped happily, "I'm so glad you could make it, gentlemen. I have an offer for you. After you have been here almost two years we've been trying to see if you were really worth the enrollment and the teacher have been extremely amazed. You see the upcoming play competition is about to start and we want you three to perform the leading roles which also sing, but they're girls if you don't mind doing it", she smiled.

"Tell me, how much did the bad touch trio pay you?"Lovino couldn't help, but look at her with a smirk. Elizabetha giggled nervously and sat down, "Fine they did pay me quite a lot. Please, the teachers recommended you. That part is true and also the competition. We want to prove our prestige and get some you know more bonus cash to build other things", Elizabetha grinned. "Fine, we'll do it", Arthur rolled his eyes. "Good choice rehearsal start tomorrow, but today you will practice the songs they take a lot of time to get perfect you see", Elizabetha explained.

They nodded standing up. Oh it was going to be a long day. As soon as they got out they saw the boys responsible smiling at them brightly. "Losing bastards", Lovino mumbled walking with the other two to the theater class. The teacher Mrs. Keller beamed and said, "Well students our Marissa, Gwendolyn, and Felicia have arrived for song practice. Boys, the two songs right now so far are "Kiss me" from that movie "she's all that", "Your song" that's by Elton John but Ellie Goulding has done a cover of it and had been part of the play for years. Since we're richer than the other schools we have a budget to make it a movie and will start recording in a month. So we have a lot to do after practice we will assign the rest of the characters and then discuss clothing that have been made before hand", the teacher smiled.

Lovino's eye twitched. Now more than just a play it was to be made into a movie and the worst part was her and her twin's 17th birthday was coming up tomorrow on the 29 of the month of may. The thing that could have made Lovino more angry was the fact that they would have to film during the summer. "Okay so boys check your roles on the sheets in the board. Arthur glanced up and her eyes widened. "Dreaming to Sing", was the name of the play.

That wasn't exactly what shocked Arthur it was the other roles. "Gwendolyn Johnson goes to Arthur Kirkland and the role of her loved one Marcus Henderson goes to Alfred F. Jones", she read expressionless. Lovino perked up at that and decided she would see what her fuss was about. "That bastard. What the fuck? Marissa Johnson goes to Lovino Vargas and the role of her love one Marco de Leon goes to Antonio Fernandez Carriedo", Lovino read angrily. Feliciano was extremely happy with her role as Felicia Johnson and her loved one was Ricardo Mendez that was given to Ludwig.

Antonio, Ludwig, and Alfred came into the room as Gilbert and Francis were already there. "Oh glad you could make it. My Mr. Jones never knew you could act so well like you proved it to me and you Mr. Carriedo have that and many other charming talents. Mr. Beildsmitch you aren't far off I didn't know you had acting in you", the teacher blushed. Ludwig scratched the back of his head embarrassed as he glanced to the side at Feliciano. "Okay, where's my Marissa? Oh there you are Lovino. Now you can sing the song and Roberto here will play the guitar, Mark will play the accordion and Ludwig will play drums for "Kiss me"" the teacher smiled. Lovino smiled and got the guitar from Roberto and sat on the stool.

Feliciano smiled knowingly and grabbed a nearby accordion. Arthur followed along sitting at the set of drums that were supposed to be played by another student. They began at a slow beat while Lovina began a slow guitar solo placing the microphone attached to a small set of speakers on a stand near her mouth. She suddenly let her voice sweetly enlighten the room. "Kiss me, out of the bearded barley, nightly, beside the green, green, grass. Swing, Swing…swing the spinning step. You were those shoes and I will wear that dress, Oh~ kiss me, beneath the milky twilight. Lead me, out on the moon lit floor. Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon's sparkling…so kiss me", Lovino decided to finish there.

She opened her eyes to see everyone completely speechless. The teacher's mouth was agape and she suddenly squealed, "The movie will be perfect. I thought you couldn't play it off and neither did I ever think I would have you three play the instruments specifically instructed in the play. I was planning on just making you act as if you knew how to play them, but you three are just golden". She finished off rambling. Antonio took the opportunity to keep the boys from staring at his Lovino and went up seductively and said, "Yes and such a wonderful singer" before leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips.

She pushed him back, "Stop idiot, not here", she hissed in a whisper. Immediately the whispers of "Oh my god he's taken by one of the members of the bad touch trio, man and to think I really liked Lovino, but we'll probably get it bad if they see us near him". Lovino blushed. Boys did not know how to whisper. The teacher blushed a little at the affection, but it wasn't in her right to speak against it. "My Arthur is amazing too. He can play the drums pretty fiercely", Alfred kissed her forehead continuing Antonio's idea. Arthur glared elbowing him in the stomach.

"Well students divert your attention over here. So anyways now that you have seen the roles I will tell you about the plot of the play for those of you who haven't heard of it before. This story will have three girls as protagonists. Marissa, Gwendolyn, and Felicia live in a large farm like estate and are wealthy and have a passion for singing. Their father is a controlling man that handles their lives as he wishes. The girls soon find out one day when they were singing, that they were arranged to get married to three other wealthy boys and are forced to be separated from this point until their wedding which is when they will move in with to their husband's home, the teacher began and Arthur couldn't help but shudder at how similar it sounded to them.

"In turn, the girls are placed in their fiancé's house singing every night for the longing to be together again and pursuit their dream of travelling around the world and singing. They eventually fall in love with their future husbands, who lets the sisters reunite. They get kidnapped and forced into prostitution in a pub and many times sing to the crowd in special banquets they are forced to go to guarded by men who will take them back until the boys save them and they get married. Once reunited all three couples begin a musical career going around the world that they've always dreamed of travelling and singing to", the teacher smiled.

"Oh jolly we're prostitutes as well", Arthur whined. Feliciano giggled and then froze. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed her girly laugh, but when she confirmed the coast was clear she giggled more silently. "Oh, Ali- er Arthur…let's just call each other by our names when we're whispering or are alone", Feliciano pleaded. Arthur nodded and she smiled. "Don't get so down Alice. I'm quite excited to make a movie. I've always wanted to do one", Feliciano smiled. "I guess it won't be so right. I mean I am quite excited as well…where's Lovina", Arthur whispered. "Well… it seems Antonio dragged her out", Feliciano chuckled.

Alfred suddenly interrupted them tightly hugging Arthur. "Git, get off me!" she squeaked. Alfred just laughed heartily and kissed her forehead. "Arthur, you played some mean drums. I think I'm falling for you more each time", he chuckled. Arthur blushed and looked down with a frown. "Bloody git", she mumbled shyly. "In the play, you won't have to hide your sexy girl voice", Alfred whispered teasingly in her ear. At that Arthur went ten shades of red darker than the first and placed her face in her hands. An action Alfred had gotten very fond of and knew very well, as Arthur did that gesture whenever she was really embarrassed or blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed. Hey Artie, remember what's in 2 weeks?" Alfred asked with a wide grin. She looked up shyly and mumbled something incoherent. "What was that?" Alfred asked teasingly. "It's going to be 5 months since we started going out", she looked down. "Aww, you remembered Iggy you're so cute!" Alfred laughed loudly. The boys around them grinned. Everyone adored Alfred. He was the school 'hero' and everyone knew him well. Sure he thought of other people the same way the bad touch trio did, but he still helped the people either way. So they never thought he could have gotten with Arthur surely the boys wondered if the three mysterious boys Arthur, Lovino, and Feliciano were angels that completely began to change the academy for the better.

~~With Lovino~~

"Tomato bastard, what the hell?" she yelled as he had thrown her over his shoulder and walked to one of the secluded gardens he had paid the principle to make and allow no one, but his two other best friends, and Alfred and of course himself in the garden. He came in closing the gate behind him and sitting Lovino next to him on the grass. Lovino looked around and asked confused, "Where are we?" "In my personal garden", Antonio beamed. "Why bring me here?" She asked her anger already gone.

"Well I wanted to give you tomatoes that I myself planted", he grinned. "You planting?" she said with an amused smirk. "Really… here", he chuckled handing her a ripe tomato he grabbed out from one of the tomato stocks. She took it and hesitantly bit it. Her eyes widened and she made an 'mmm' sound. "Antonio, these are delicious", she said pleased. "I'm glad because you can get as many tomatoes as you want", he smiled warmly and Lovino felt his heart skipped a beat. She blushed and coughed nervously.

She couldn't get use to him yet even if they were almost five months. She smiled and Antonio grabbed her hand as they laid down on the grass deciding to take a nap before going back to rehearse.

Crystal: I'll stop here. Please REVIEW! Tell me how the story is going so far. Tell me if it's missing something or what you do and don't like or something so I can make the story better next chapter. Don't worry the play will officially begin to record tomorrow :)


	4. lights, camera, action!

Crystal: the next let's say few chapters will tell the story about the movie which means from here until maybe the next two chapters will be the movie in progress, but first we will celebrate Lovi and Feli's birthday. Note: none of the songs in the story belong to me I'm just lazy to put who they are from sometimes and second of all the birthdays are made up. Let's go on with the story

Camera, lights, action!

Arthur smiled at the others who were placing the enormous cake the bad touch trio had ordered for Lovino, and Feliciano. Alfred fixed up the drinks and Gilbert was currently hanging up the birthday poster with Ludwig while she placed the candles. 17 of them to be exact and she couldn't, but grin they were just one year near obtaining their fortune. She had wiped down her jeans and ordered them to hide and turn off the light as they heard foots steps.

They hid behind the counter and waited. Lovino opened the door and cursed. "Damn it, that Alice isn't here", Lovino huffed, she turned on the lights and everyone jumped up yelling, "Happy Birthday!" Lovino and Feliciano were extremely surprised and Lovino couldn't help, but face palm. She felt so dumb for having been startled. Antonio ran up to her hugging her tightly. "Feliz Cumpleaños, mi amor", Antonio whispered and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Lovino kissed back smiling. Ludwig had done the same to Feliciano and she hugged him tightly with a bright smile.

"Who wants cake?" Alfred beamed. Arthur chuckled. That boy really did love eating as she came to realize in the 'dates' as he so called it that he took her out to eat.

At night, Antonio led Lovino to the garden to the same place they had gone and they sat down. Antonio took out a box and handed it to Lovino, "Open it, I took my time picking this out just for you", he smiled. Lovino looked at the box and unwrapped it. She slowly opened it to reveal a gold necklace. It had a heart hanging from it encrusted in genuine diamonds. "It's beautiful Antonio", she smiled. "That's not it. Open the heart", he insisted. She blinked in confusion and did as told and gasped.

When she opened it she found a picture of her mother on one side and her father on the other side. She let the tears roll down her cheeks and threw herself in Antonio's arms. "Thank you, Antonio. This is more than I could ask for. I thought I would never get a picture of them ever. Thank you so much for everything", she sniffed lightly. He hugged her back and smiled fondly. "You deserve so much more", he whispered passing his fingers through her real hair after slipping off the wig.

~~xXXx~~

"Recording day 1", the teacher clapped her hands. "Well this is it. After almost 2 years they we getting out of the academy ground to go and record a movie", Arthur told Lovino and Feliciano. They were being secluded from seeing anyone for their supposed 'female' transformation. They had lied to the teacher telling her they were also extraordinary with make-up and allusions. They arrived at a beautiful manor estate or whatever it was called. It had a large field or prairie. Of course, it looked like of the way early days, when woman were controlled by family and society like they were reborn in this generation.

The house was an enormous mansion like a person of the middle class in their generation would have. They knew that many years ago only the rich afforded these types of houses.** (Note: they live in a fake future universe way passed 2013. In this day, middle class could afford mansions, and the poor class could afford normal houses. I know it's funny, but it's my ideal) **You could see from afar there was a pond with ducks and their offspring surrounding them in the back of the house. There were also many apple trees, and a small boat in the edge of the pond. The house was a sand yellow sort of color or maybe a bit more yellowish. It had a porch with a swing set meant for more than one person to sit in.

~~xXXx~~

They got in the house and were surprised at various things. It was way older tech than they imagined. There was no electricity, only candles and although the beds were big and luxurious the restroom only had a bathtub. It didn't have water keys or such. The teacher led Lovino, Feliciano, and Arthur to a room so they could begin dressing into their costumes. They all sighed in relief as they removed their corsets and wigs and all the other boy stuff and were back to being female. Lovina brushed her hair with a brush she had brought along. She placed a liquid on her hair and brushed her locks softly. She busied herself curling the ends of her hair with her curling iron.

Feliciana did the same. Her character had her hair up in a ponytail, but it wasn't supposed to be messy like she liked it she had to have it tied up with small curls coming out and she grabbed her own curling iron and began to work. Alice only had to brush her hair a bit as it was naturally straight and the lucky thing is her bangs were straight in front of her forehead instead of the side like the other had. She grabbed some stands of her hair from each side of her head and tied them together to make a half ponytail.

When Lovina was done and pleased she grabbed a stand of her hair, and made a small braid she clipped to the back. **(Like fem! Austria's hair style in exception that Lovina has her bangs neatly pushed up to one side and she has a curl to the side) **She began to do her make up. She placed powder until her skin looked smooth and stunning. She placed a bit of blush, but very very little as she knew too well Antonio could make her blush a lot already. She then placed a light green eye shadow as that was the color of her costume. She followed placing black eye liner under her eye. She took her liquid eyeliner and placed it thinly on her top lid bringing it across and a bit passed her eye to make her eyes look bigger. She used her lash curler and curled her lashes finally placing mascara on them delicately.

She noticed Alice and Feliciana watching her intently. She chuckled after all maybe the makeup thing wasn't so much of a lie she could do extremely good makeup. She finished lightly placing red lipstick and followed by a small coat of clear lip gloss. "Wow", was all Alice could say. "Sit down I'll do you guys just like mine, but of course your costumes color", Lovina laughed. Alice's turned to be blue and so her eye shadow was blue, and her lipstick a more of a darkish pink. Feliciana was a pink dress so her eyes shadow was a mixture of pink and white and her lipstick was a coral color that fit her white skin to perfection.

"Beautiful", Alice complimented Lovina's makeup techniques. Lovina smiled pleased and went to get her dress. It was a dark silk green that when placed on it hung from her shoulders. It was tightly fit from her waist up and flowed outwardly from her waist down and was a bit below her knees. She placed on her black flats and she gave thumbs up. The others had a similar dress Alice's in blue and Feliciana's in pink. The only thing was Feliciana's had sleeves since in the movie she was suppose to be the youngest of the sisters by one year from Marissa and two years from Gwendolyn and they had to show her clear pureness more than the others.

They heard a knock on their door. "Who is it?" Lovina put her thick male voice accent. "It's Ms. Keller, may I come in?" she asked. "Uh yes", they answered in unison. The door and the teacher was in complete shock and glee. "You three look beautiful and amazing. It was lucky that you three had to no offense a very slim body like a girls and very nice curves too. I can't wait for the others to see you, but it's movie time, come on. (From this point they will be spoken to as their character)

Everyone gaped at their appearance. "So fucking sexy", they head the boys whispered, but shut their mouths as they saw Antonio, Ludwig, and Alfred with mouths open. "Que bella!" Antonio sighed dreamily. "Iggy, you look so fucking beautiful", Alfred sighed as well. "You look…a-amazing", Ludwig said sighing as well. "Now boys you look very handsome", the teacher smiled. "Okay we will begin the scene. Lights, camera, Action!"

"Wow, it feels amazing out here", Felicia (Feliciana) commented. "It always feels wonderful here", Gwendolyn (Alice) smiled at her younger sister. Marissa (Lovina) nodded walking down the steps of their house. "I say we run a bit and head to the pond", Marissa suggested smiling. Felicia nodded pulling Gwendolyn and Marissa happily. "Slow down Felicia!" Marissa laughed. Ms. Keller nodded at how good their acting was and the voices were perfectly sounding like girls. Once reaching the pond the y sat taking off their flats and dipping their feet in the pond water.

Marissa just got on the tire swing they had hanging from the tree. Gwendolyn just looked thoughtfully at one of the ducks that suddenly flew away. "Gwendolyn, are you okay?" Felicia asked sweetly. Gwendolyn looked up and said sighing, "Yes, I was just wondering. Don't you wish that you could be free? You know travel around the world singing like we've always wanted to. Be able to do what you always wanted to do and never be judged for it?". "Yeah, but it's impossible. We're too young and much more impossible because we're girls", Marissa responded with a frown. "I think we should clean our feet. Father, will be mad if he sees that we've gotten the dresses we are using for the party we're going to", Felicia said standing up and wiping her wet feet on the grass.

"Felicia, Marissa, Gwendolyn!" the girls were startled by a scream. "Oh, it's father!" Marissa panicked wiping her dress quickly and running with Gwendolyn and Felicia through the front. "Yes father", the said in unison as they entered fixing their hair. Their father was Robert Elliot Johnson (Gilbert). He was a man in his forties with a small beard and red eyes. He glared at them taping his foot impatiently. He took out his pocket watch from his coat and checked the time. "5 o'clock. Do you know what this means?" he asked angrily. Marissa looked down and mumbled, "It mean we are late to the party".

"Yes, very much true. The carriage has been outside for a long time and you were nowhere in sight", he huffed. "I'm sorry father, I was just making sure Marissa's hair was ready and Felicia found her shoes", Gwendolyn interrupted as to protect her sisters. "Very well then. As long as you look presentable", he sighed opening the door. The cameras slowly followed them as they got on the finely polished carriage being pulled by 2 brown horses. Gwendolyn sighed as she looked out the window. "Freedom", she whispered.

~~xXXx~~

Once they had set up the scene for the dinner party at another similar house. They had also gotten real woman to be in the movie to be minor female characters. They began the new scene as the makeup boy Felix placed powder on their faces to make sure the lighting filled their face correctly. "Okay action!"

Roberto got off and his daughters followed pursuit. They went on the steps of the house which was slightly bigger than their own. A woman dressed in a very elegant long blue dress reaching the floor opened the door. She looked like in her twenties. "Oh, welcome Mr. Johnson", she greeted. "Hello Marge you're looking quite splendid as always. These are my daughters the oldest, Gwendolyn, then my dear Marissa and finally my little girl Felicia", he smiled. "Oh they are fine lovely ladies", Marge smiled.

A maid came hurriedly and helped the girls and Robert with their coats and hung them. "They're in the ball room", Marge led them. They opened the hall to reveal a grandiose ball room with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling with brightly lit candles. They noticed a stage, but no one was playing music. There was only a lonely piano there and three microphones on stands. Robert led the girls to a table where three other men sat. "Ah, my good friends Franciscan (Francis), Benjamin (Russia/Ivan), and Frank (Mark/OC/the one who challenged Lovi)", Robert laughed heartily.

"Welcome Robert, so let's talk about our agreement", Benjamin smirked eyeing the girls. Marissa and Felicia got behind Gwendolyn scared of the man's face. "Ah, yes in good time. I'd like to show you what talents they have", he whispered to the men. He turned to his daughters and said. "Go on Mr. Benjamin was very polite in letting you girls perform a song here. Go on up the guest look very anxious for some music", Robert inquired them. The girls were a bit hesitant and walked up to the stage. "So how much am I getting?" Robert asked. "A very good deal amount, Mr. Johnson. We know how you've lost almost all of your wealth because of your gambling. We'll make sure to stay rich, but the amount will keep you rich for the rest of your life if this performance pleases us", Franciscan interrupted with a sly grin.

Robert nodded in anxiety to receive all the money. Suddenly he heard the playing of the piano and he looked up to see Marissa playing it so gracefully. "Very exquisite fingers she has", Frank smiled. "Yes indeed that one plays a variety of almost 10 different instruments not to mention her voice is incredible very much more than Gwendolyn the eldest. Gwendolyn has a very beautiful voice as well, but her forte is the piano. She's very skilled more than Marissa. Her voice is very pleasing none the less. As for my youngest, she has the voice of an angel as well and plays instruments the others don't really play like the accordion and the flute", Robert explained with detail.

"_Hands over my head thinking what else could go wrong", _Felicia sang softly into the microphone. "_Would of stayed in bead. How can a day be so long?" _Gwendolyn sang softly into the mic. "_Ever believe that things happen for a reason, but how this turned out removed all my doubt so believe, that for you I'd do it all over for you, for you", _they sang together finishing the song.

They received a tremendous amount of clapping from the guest as the four men in the back sealed their agreement. "Let's go home girls", Robert said standing up pleased. "Already?" Gwendolyn said surprised. "We only came for a while that's why I had been very impatient when you three were late to get ready", Robert smiled leading them out for the carriage.

"AND CUT", Ms. Keller yelled clapping her hands. "Wonderful job. Splendid just splendid", the teacher beamed. "Great job boys tomorrow morning we shall continue for now it's time to head for the academy you must be exhausted", the teacher smiled. Arthur nodded feeling sleep reaching his eyelids. Alfred came up to her and kissed her softly. There was a flash and Francis smirked. "You frog!" Arthur yelled , but she didn't mind the picture. Maybe once she graduated she could place it in her album.

On the ride home Antonio and Lovino talked having finally gone back to dressing like guys and so was Feliciano and Ludwig. She couldn't help, but sigh. No one had noticed it , but when she had whispered "freedom", in the carriage that hadn't been part of the play at all. She had let it slip by accident because that's what she and Lovino and Feliciano desired most of all.

"What's wrong Iggy?" Alfred asked poking her cheek. She looked up startled and said, "Uh…nothing I'm just tired, love". Alfred didn't looked convince, but decided to leave it alone for the time being. When she looked down who couldn't help not know and so he hugged her by the waist and asked her , "I know you're not okay so tell me now', he said a bit sternly , but she could clearly hear his worry. She suddenly burst into tears.

"I'm sorry I was rude, iggy. Don't cry", Alfred said feeling guilty. "No it's not you, love. It's just life is so unfair. I'm not free. I'm put under the expectations of society. I want to be free like woman use to be. They use to have a saying before, they were allowed to vote and they could be whatever they wanted to be. Now what? We're back to being under the control of men", Arthur cried. The others had stopped crying to listen making sure that the teacher had the window in their section of the private jet closed. Lovino and Feliciano listened sadly as they too were being held closely by their boyfriends. Alfred didn't have an idea on how to handle his sweet Alice. None of the boys had any experience with girls since they completely grew up with boys.

They had even been assigned wives without their consent, but they were glad that their wedding was to be considered cancelled that is if they never found or caught the girls that ran away. So Alfred, just hugged her tightly against him in hope that she would eventually calm down. So that's how much the girls suffered, huh? He thought to himself.

Crystal: well Al and the others are realizing how much girls suffer…good for them


	5. recording day 2

Crystal: welcome back to another chapter

Recording day 2

''Recording day 2 so exciting", the teacher beamed before they all got back to the mansion home. They shut the curtains as it was still full on morning and lit the candles. "Action!"

"Girls, why don't you sleep? We'll talk in the morning", Roberto said heading to his room with no other word. The girls stared at him suspicious, but decided not to question and left for the room they shared. In the morning, the curtains were full open and the light shined on the faces of the three sleeping girls. "Marissa, let's not wake Gwendolyn. She didn't sleep very well, but we should go play outside", Felicia suggested with a huge puppy dog look. Marissa sighed and nodded with a smile.

"we should wear our cute new summer dresses father bought us", Felicia suggested brightly. Marissa nodded running up to the drawers and pulling out a pink summer dress with puffy sleeves and handed it to Felicia. the dress looked for younger teens as Felicia was 14 it was perfect for her. Marissa however was 15 , but was already very well developed having well defined curves.

she took out a yellow strapless dress with white squares. she then took out a small sweater those with sleeves only three fourths of your arm long and were only reaching half way down your back and not further. "can you do my hair in braids?", Felicia asked. "of course", Marissa smiled. she seperated Felicia's hair into two seperate braids. She just braided one side of her hair until she had a French braid. Felicia had become impatient and pulled Marissa outside, but just as they reached the outside they saw the three men that had seen last night at the dinner party in front of them along with their father.

"Ahh, just in time my dears and well presented with the dresses I bought you", Roberto smiled at them. "What a-are they doing h-here?" Felicia said clinging to Marissa in fear. "My dears, you are going to have to go with those men. Dears, I don't have any money to sustain you anymore. They paid me good money for you and you will be married to their sons", Robert explained with a smile. Marissa's eyes widened and tears streamed down her eyes. "You monster! Why?! We're your daughters and all you cared about was raising us so you could bargain and sell us?!" she screamed outraged.

"I never felt love for you! You were the reasons your mother neglected me. I hated you the most, Felicia. You were the one who took away your mother's life", Robert snarled. "N-No, I…" Felicia began crying in tears. "I almost thought about killing you, but seeing as the other two weren't ugly and I was out of money by then, I thought I could sell you when you were of good age. Thank these gentlemen that have been giving me money for years to feed you up to this day", Robert said hysterically laughing. Marissa pulled Felicia against her and shook her head as the men neared them.

Frank pulled Marissa away from Felicia who was being pulled by Benjamin. "No! Felicia! Don't take her!" Marissa yelled thrashing. Gwendolyn came out in all the commotion and saw her sister being taken. "No! Stop! Let them go!" Gwendolyn yelled, but was grabbed by Franciscan. "Please, let us be one more day together and we promise we'll leave with you! But please let us be one more day so we can pack things up!" Gwendolyn begged in tears. The men stopped. It seemed a bit reasonable. They didn't want to seem all that evil. "Fine, but we will be back to get you tomorrow. Robert, lock them in the same room, Da?" Benjamin smiled menacingly.

"Ja, I will", Robert nodded pulling the three girls into the piano room and locking the door. "I will pack you little wretch's things", he said from the door. Marissa and Felicia hugged Gwendolyn tightly. "Gwendolyn, why is this happening?" Felicia asked in tears. "I'm hopeful that things will be alright. We'll be together again", Gwendolyn sniffed wiping away Felicia's tears. "It'll be just fine okay", she looked at Marissa also wiping her tears.

Gwendolyn stood up and sat in the chair in front of the piano, and began to play a soft tune as Felicia and Marissa sat next to her. "_It's a little bit funny… this feeling inside~" _Gwendolyn began to sing softly. "_I'm not of those who can…easily hide. I don't have much money, but boy if I did…I'd buy a big house where~ we three (__** changed that word of the song from both to three)**__ could live", _Gwendolyn brought a hand up and moved it in front of her as if picturing a house she could buy.

"_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is what I really mean; yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen",_ Felicia sang softly as well. "_And you can tell everybody, this is your song~ It may be quite simple, but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind, that I put it in words~", _Marissa paused slightly. "_How wonderful~...life is…now you're in the world~", _she continued.

"_If I was a sculptor, but then again no. Or a girl who make potions in a traveling show. I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song~ and this one's for you", _Gwendolyn sang as she continued hitting the keys of the piano softly. They joined together letting out soft "oh's" into the song, Marissa's voice getting louder than Felicia's and Gwendolyn's. The next line was sung by Felicia and Marissa, "_and you can tell everybody…this is your song~ it may be quite simple, but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind. How I put it in words~"_

"_How wonderful~…life is...now you're in the world", _Alice finished gently taking her fingers away from the piano she had played as a girl with her mother and Marissa before Felicia was born. Sure their mother died after the birth of Felicia, but they love Felicia. They would never blame her for their mother's death. Even their mother in heaven would be very saddened if they did. Felicia had taken up her looks to perfection. It was a healthy reminder.

Gwendolyn led the dosing girls to the couch they had in the room as both Marissa and Felicia laid their heads on her knees. Tomorrow would be a day they regretted, but maybe just maybe they could escape. She leaned her head back and fell asleep as well.

~~movie morning forward :D~~

The door was opened as the three men came in and startled them. "Time's up", Frank smiled. The girls stood up resigned. They gave each other a tight hug before they were led to three separate carriages. "Gwendolyn promise you'll come for us", Marissa whispered in tears. "I promise", Gwendolyn squeezed her hand before the carriage with Marissa rode away. "Good bye, Gwendolyn. Felicia!" Marissa yelled from her parting carriage

Side line: Ms. Keller actually began to cry. They acted as though they were actually being separated forever. "They're so good", Ms. Keller whispered to Antonio who nodded in agreement. Alfred was partying in his place at how realistic they were.

~~Back to focus on Lovina's ride~~

"So tell me dear, what's your favorite color? " Frank asked brightly. Marissa felt a bit safe and she mumbled, "Red, sir". "Ahh, then you're very much going to like my Marco. His favorite color is red also", he smiled warmly. Marissa was a bit surprised. She had expected the man to be bitter and cold to her. As if reading her mind he chuckled, "Don't worry child. I cared for you for about 5 years of your life. I became very fond of you. It hurt me that you didn't remember me. Remember Mr. Leon?" he smiled. She thought about it and then she smiled. "You're Mr. Leon?!" He nodded and she embraced him in a hug. "I thought you were dead. Father told me so", she whispered.

"I assure you I'm healthy. You're going to love it there and then when you get married to Marco you'll be living a very, very, comfortable life full of luxuries more than your father could ever provide", frank smiled. Marissa's smile faltered, "I still have to marry him?" she asked sniffing. "Yes dear, it's for the better if you are with Marco", he placed a hand in her shoulder. She didn't want to get married. She was still too young. "When?" she asked. "Actually it's today. The father is just waiting for you to arrive. You'll just have to sign the papers and you will be married to Marco", Frank said to her. She wanted to burst into tears, but she remembered that Gwendolyn would come for her so they could escape.

They arrived to a mansion much bigger than her own and they got off as Frank offered her to take his arm. She did so obediently and they entered to find a father at the end of a huge living room. There was teen boy waiting there. (It's Antonio. Spare me the description) He wore a long red coat over a black button down shirt tucked into a pair of white pants. He had a pair of black shows that looked very expensive by the look of the leather. He pulled out his hand to her and she looked at his eyes before taking it and looking forward at the father who explained to them where to sign.

Once they signed, the father allowed the boy she knew was Marco to kiss her. He actually leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly. She felt her heart flutter. She was actually starting to like the boy and she hadn't even met him well. "From today and on, you're my wife, Marissa Johnson de Leon. I promise you I will do everything in my power to make you happy and eventually love me. You aren't alone anymore. I will always protect you", he smiled brightly and spoke for the first time since the whole ceremony that he was serious and said nothing. She smiled lightly and nodded. "Thank you", she whispered. She really wished she would eventually love this boy that looked extremely kind and caring.

~~xXXx~~

Gwendolyn had a different approach she despised the Frenchman that was currently dragging her to the teen she was being forced to marry. (Alfred is Marcus) once they had signed the papers Marcus had literally carried her to the carriage where they were to be transported to their secluded home. She whined the whole way scowling while the boy only chuckled at how feisty she was. Felicia was actually treated coldly and was threatened by the man as she was led to the blonde teen. (Ludwig is Ricardo). She had signed the papers shakily and once they were in the carriage she burst into tears.

Ricardo, her now husband soothed her and assured her that his father was only doing it for his benefit to threaten her. "You shouldn't fear him. He's always been like that, but he's very kind once you get to know him. Don't worry Felicia from today and forth, I will care for you and treat you like the princess you are. You're beautiful and should never stain your face with tears", he said smiling at her. She came to realize that Ricardo was extremely sweet and caring and eventually she turned up kissing him before they reached their new house, Ricardo, blushing furiously.

~~Movie time skip~~

Gwendolyn and Marcus sat in the swing of their home. They had fallen deeply in love even after Gwendolyn tried to remain cold, but he won her heart after many months. So much was the love for each other they gave themselves heart and body and Gwendolyn ended up pregnant at such a young age. "Who knew things would turn up like this?" Gwendolyn smiled kissing Marcus softly. "Yeah, I'm glad you love me as much as I love you", he chuckled. "That is why I'm glad I got to become Lady Gwendolyn Johnson Henderson. This child her in my stomach will be pleased as well", she chuckled.

"I love you", he whispered placing his forehead on hers, "Do you believe me?" he touched her cheek. She nodded, "I believe you", Gwendolyn responded before they met in a kiss.

He laughed placing a hand fondly on her belly. Gwendolyn's thoughts directed to her sister and Marcus took notice of this. "What's wrong, love?" he asked worriedly. "Well you know I really miss my sisters. I haven't seen them since we got separated and with the baby and all I haven't been able to have time to write to them", she said sadly. "I have a surprise. Actually the boys your sisters married are my best friends and I invited them to dinner", Marcus kissed her forehead. "Really?! Marcus, that's wonderful news. I love you so much", she grinned kissing him once more.

~~xXXx~~

(1)That night, Marissa met up with her sisters crying in joy. Marissa and Felicia beamed at the news that they would soon become aunts. The men chatted about how their wedded life was going, until the door was broken down and they were taken since they found out their father had bargained them in a whore house as well. They were forced to dress in unwanted clothes and were almost violated ,but their husbands managed to save them. They wanted to finalize their wedding and they all got married in a church. Gwendolyn had her child and the three couples began and artistic career traveling around Europe.

~~xXXx~~

"Finally, we're done", Lovino sighed lying down on her bed . Arthur chuckled, "It wasn't that bad". "I know, but it was very exhausting" Lovino huffed. "At least I'm excited about the inauguration today", Feliciano beamed as he fixed her bow tie. "Whatever, I don't even feel like going", Lovino sighed, but got up to fix her wig. They heard a knock at their door and opened to find their boyfriends waiting for them looking as handsome as ever. Lovino and Arthur rolled their eyes, seeing Antonio and Alfred wink at them and wiggle their eye brows.

They were led to the jet as they were heading to London's public theater were many of the schools around would witness or perform a part of their play. They sat in a secluded area at the top while the others students looked up at them with envy at the luxury they were getting. What did the brats expect? They were filthy rich and for that reason sat at the top. The ceremony began with a man in his forties opening the event, "Welcome students to the annual cultural competition. I am pleased to be here to see the great work of all of you. Now we will begin with the performances", the man nodded as everyone began to clap.

The first play was a disaster. It was a humpty dumpty play and many of the actors forgot their lines. It got almost the whole auditorium in exception of the school those students belonged to laughing the butts off. Arthur, Feliciano, and Lovino could barely contain the laughter and much less the tears from the exceeding ridiculousness. The next plays were just as horrible and no one would even clap. As good sportsmen, Arthur, Lovino, and Feliciano along with their school clapped for all plays getting the other students to give them funny look. They probably thought that if they were clapping that they thought it was a good performance and theirs would be lame, but they were so wrong.

The teacher ordered them to follow down stairs at a section, next to all the schools, that had been specifically been separated from them. They then noticed the ceremony was on live TV. "Cool, we're on TV!" Alfred said excitedly. Just then they heard the sound of the song Alice played on the piano for the song "your song", only words went over it as a projector came down. "Now for the presentation of Hetalia talent Academy High School", the man smiled. The projector was completely down and the song Arthur played got louder, but words began to be spoken. It was words she had spoken at the beginning. The trailer went a bit like this with the song of "Your song" playing the whole time in the back ground:

Felicia: "Gwendolyn, are you okay?"

Gwendolyn: "Yes, I was just wondering. Don't you wish that you could be free? You know travel around the world singing like we've always wanted to. Be able to do what you always wanted to do and never be judged for it?"

The scene faded and went to a new scene where the girls were trying to be separated by the three men.

Marissa: "You monster! Why?! We're your daughters and all you cared about was raising us so you could bargain and sell us?!" then it faded again to the music room where the piano was.

Felicia: "Gwendolyn, why is this happening?" Gwendolyn: "It'll be just fine, okay?"

It faded to the scene where they part ways and were hugging each other tightly. Marissa hugged Gwendolyn tightly Marissa: "Gwendolyn promise you'll come for us" She was shown squeezing Marissa's hand in hers. Gwendolyn: "I promise" After that it faded to the different couples after their time together.

It showed Marco leaning down to kiss Marissa and whispering, Marco: "You aren't alone anymore. I will always protect you". Marissa was shown nodding. Marissa: "Thank you"

Then it went to Felicia's scene. Ricardo: "I will care for you and treat you like the princess you are" and finally it went to Gwendolyn's scene again.

Marcus: "I love you…" … "Do you believe me?" Gwendolyn: "I believe you" they were heard whispering as Marcus was shown putting a hand at Gwendolyn's stomach kissing her tenderly as Gwendolyn wrapped her arms around Marcus's neck. It ended there showing only Gwendolyn's mouth as she sang the last line of the song from the background.

Gwendolyn: "How wonderful~…life is…Now you're in the world".

The Screen went black and the name of the so called movie came up. It slowly appeared in Edwardian script and faded just as slowly and the trailer was done.

Arthur, Lovino, Feliciano, and the other were completely speechless. The whole auditorium was completely silent for a complete 2 minutes some with mouths agape. Suddenly the whole room burst into applause. "That was an amazing trailer. You guys acted amazing!" Antonio smiled brightly clapping. The three couldn't actually believe they were acting it felt as though that was their real story.

"Now I am proud to announce that the obvious winners by such an amazing and completely realistic trailer are the students of Hetalia Talent Academy High School!" the man that opened the ceremony cheered. Elizabetha came walking off as the students applauded. "Well, I'm pleases to accept this award. My students are nothing, but very hard working and even put the effort during the summer to be able to finish recording the movie before the ceremony had begun. As a great effort we will give you all a copy of this movie that has been approved by one of the companies to publish as a real movie", Elizabetha beamed.

They were more shocked. Their play was actually being released to the public and will be in the theaters soon. "We're getting there", Arthur nodded giving thumbs up to Lovino and Feliciano. "Freedom", Arthur chuckled. "And now we'd like to award our three protagonists on their female roles that made this movie successful. Please come up here our Gwendolyn being no other than Arthur Kirkland, Marissa is our dear Lovino Vargas, and finally our little innocent Felicia is our Feliciano Vargas", Elizabetha clapped. The three walked up the stage receiving what seemed replicas of the Oscar awards only it said Hetalia Talent Academy awards.

Arthur was first to speak and she made sure to make her voice sound deeper so they didn't doubt she was 'male'. "First of all, I'd like to thank our productions group. They were the ones that managed to make the movie as realistic as it is. Second of all, my best friends, Lovino and Feliciano were fantastic in setting up the mood and just thank you for this award. Third of all, I'd very much like to thank my boyfriend Alfred. He was my Marcus, and when I felt nervous in the scenes where we were supposed to be near each other he seemed to soothe me down so thank you, love", she finished as everyone clapped.

Lovino went up next, "Elaborating on what Arthur said here, the production was an awesome team who made me even gasp on how well the trailer was. Umm... I liked to thank my boyfriend Antonio, he was my Marco and I think kissing your own boyfriend is better than kissing any other classmate", she chuckled waving. Everyone seemed happy with Lovino's speech as they whistled and Antonio from a far shot him a kiss that made her blush. Feliciano went talking of embarrassing things Ludwig did and how much he loved him. "Ve~ My Ricardo was always very sweet. He's Ludwig, my boyfriend. Like Lovino said I didn't have to hold back kisses knowing I was to kiss my boyfriend", she giggled as everyone chuckled at that and clapped.

They smiled at each other. This was a reminder of the two years they have been in the academy.

Crystal: things are looking good for these three so far, right? Well spoiler is that will change next chapter.


	6. Downhill

Crystal: well you could say this where all the good stuff goes sort of downhill in the point of view from the characters. Be warned this chapter will contain drunken girls, drunken boyfriends, and that will lead to probably implied sex and a forgetting of events plus a hangover. Also be warned of OCness that will be caused by something secretly put in the drinks of course by Gilbert and Francis. Evil happens to appear in this too

Downhill

After finally leaving the ceremony, the school had done a celebratory party. The only thing that really bothered them, were the girls that had been paid to come here to 'entertain' the boys. Gilbert ran with a huge smirk at his face with three cups in his hand that he and Francis had begun to prepare. 'Oh, these will get them crazy and ready for the night. Nothing like a super strong alcohol and a nice little pill to get you enjoying yourself', he thought. "Hey guys I brought you some drinks", Gilbert handed Antonio, Ludwig, and Alfred a cup.

"Now guys, you have to chug them no matter how strong they are okay. Or are you guys too chicken?" Gilbert smirked. They grinned accepting the challenge and chugged down the drinks. "Dude, what was in this it's super strong", Alfred said feeling a burning in his throat. "Amigos, is it just me or are any of you feeling kind of…funny", Antonio said feeling a bit light headed. Gilbert looked back to Francis and gave him the approval to move to their next targets.

Francis slid casually up to Lovino, Feliciano, and Arthur and offered them the drink. "Would you like to try some?" he asked as they received the cups. "What did you put in them frog?" Arthur asked hesitantly. "Nothing, ask Feli she has already drunk it", Francis smirked. "Yeah, there's nothing wrong with it", she smiled already feeling tipsy, but it went unnoticed. Lovino chugged it without knowing and then felt a burn on her throat. "What the hell?! Damn it, pervert you gave us alcohol…I'm getting dizzy", Lovino held her head with her hand.

"I…feel like …dancing", Arthur suddenly said a bit slurred. Lovino nodded giggling, the drug taking effect, and pulling her to the dance floor. They began to move their hips to the music getting the attention of many of their 'fans' (boys who like them) who got closer brushing dangerously close to their ass. Suddenly many of the boys were pushed away as Antonio pulled Lovino flush against him. She giggled passing a finger teasingly on his chin. Antonio grinned and placed his hands on her hips as they dance sensually to the music. Alfred did the same with Arthur, only he had already begun the kissing session while Feliciano and Ludwig were nowhere to be seen (hint, hint)

"Damn it, Alfred. Let's h-head b-back to my room", Arthur whispered pulling the boy from his tuxedo tie. Antonio placed his lips onto Lovino's roughly as they kissed eagerly and passionately. "Let' head to my room. Wrap your legs around my waist", Antonio whispered huskily. Lovino did as she was told still kissing the Spaniard as they headed for the dorms.

~~xXXx~~

Arthur was on her bed arms wrapped around Alfred's neck. Her sweater and bra straps were currently hanging from her shoulders, but not enough to show her breasts. Alfred leaned down to lick and bite down on a sensitive part of her neck. She brought her hands to his tuxedo coat and slipped it off. He smirked at how eager she seemed and decided to help her by slipping off his shirt. She blushed trough her tipsy state to glance at the muscles she had seen the first time she had gotten a glimpse of him. He had a sort of metal tag hanging from his neck that attracted her more to him.

They both were on their knees as Alfred pulled down her pants and slipped off her corset. They looked at each other with lust as Alfred threw her wig to the other side of the room and locked the door. Her hair cascaded down from its neat ponytail as she met Alfred in another desperate kiss. "A-Al…" she whispered hotly into his ear making him get harder than he already was.

He unclipped her bra and the night had finally started.

~~xXXx~~

Antonio pushed the door open after opening with the key and still having Lovino wrapped around him. He closed the door behind him and locked it while still locked in a deep tongue kiss. "Mmm", Lovino moaned softly. Antonio gently placed Lovino on the bed and began to undress himself. Lovino could only bite her lip as she saw the sexy Spaniard's hot and lightly tanned muscled abdomen. "Like what you see?" he chuckled. She nodded giving a slight giggle. She threw her wig letting her curls fall slowly.

She pushed the Spaniard on the bed who propped himself with his elbows. She smirked slowly slipping down her pants and boxers to reveal her panties. She went made sure to remove the corset and slowly raised her shirt and threw it on the floor. She smiled at him seductively when she saw his mouth was agape. "So sexy", he whispered placing her back on the bed and getting on top of the bed as their lips met once again. She placed her hands in his hair as she her moan began to rise. He unclipped her bra and slipped down her panties

~~in the morning~~

Arthur groaned as she opened her eyes. 'Damn bloody light stings', she hissed. She heard another groan and her eyes widened startled. She turned to see Alfred like he was brought to the world, completely naked. She blushed furiously and shrieked, "Al! What are you doing naked in my bed?!" she stopped screaming as the buzzing pain hit her head. "Ow, Iggy that hurt. Please don't yell…wait…Alice what are you doing here?" he said jumping straight into a sitting position.

"A-Alice, why are you completely naked and next to me in bed?" he asked in panic. She looked at herself and blushed covering herself with the covers. "You too, bloody git!" she yelled. "What happened last night?!" they yelled in unison

~~xXXx~~

"TOMATO BASTARD!" Lovino yelled. Antonio clutched his head in pain at the throbbing and Lovino's scream weren't making it any better. "Lovina, what are you doi-"Antonio paused his mouth completely open at the sight of Lovino completely naked with hands on her hips. "What are you doing in my room?" she yelled. "First of all, Lovi, I think you should cover yourself", he mumbled red and looked away. Lovino seemed confused until she noticed she was naked.

She blushed the darkest red ever and shuffled for the covers that she wrapped around her body. "You can look now", she said angrily. He turned around and finally said, "Lovina, look around. This is MY room", he said. Lovino looked around and saw it wasn't her room. Antonio and her noticed that he too was naked and one thought crossed their mind before both yelled in unison, "What happened last night?!"

~~xXXx~~

Arthur dressed as tears threatened to slip out of her eyes. If what the event from this morning was accurate, then that meant: she had lost her virginity to Alfred last night. Alfred just looked as a tear fell from her cheek and she wiped it quickly. "Alice?" he said, but she said nothing and it was as if his voice made her begin to let the tears fall rapidly.

She wiped them furiously and headed for the door out quickly. That really angered Alfred and he grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall. She had never seen such an angry and hurt expression on Alfred's face. "What are you crying about?!" he yelled at her incredulous. Arthur just sobbed as that seemed to make her feel like Alfred didn't care about her. That maybe that's all he wanted from her, sex.

She looked down more tears falling from her cheeks and she began to sob more loudly. "Damn it Alice, tell me!" he yelled and Arthur heard a sob. Arthur looked up to see tears at the corner of his eyes. "Do you regret us having made love last night?" he asked desperately. Arthur said nothing and continued letting the tears fall. Alfred couldn't hold his tears and so they slipped slowly down his face. "Look at me. I tell you right now I regretted nothing! Because I love you!" he cried. Her eyes widened. He did care for her and she let out one more sob before crashing her lips onto his.

Alfred held her close kissing back. "That was my first time too", he whispered to her. She seemed even more surprised. "I love you too, Al. I thought you were going to leave me after this", Arthur whispered. "Never", he whispered.

~~xXXx~~

"I hate you, Antonio! This is what you wanted from the beginning. You just wanted the sex!" Lovino yelled angrily as she dressed. Tears threatened to spill, but she tried her hardest to keep them back. Antonio had finished up dressing and his eyes widened at the accusation. "You never loved me. This is what you wanted. I fell like a dumbass for you!" she yelled opening the door. Antonio slammed the door shut and pinned her on the bed.

Her eyes widened. "You're wrong..." he whispered. Lovino couldn't look at his look. "You're wrong because believe it or not. That was my first time. Damn it, Lovina, how do I make you understand for the millionth time that I fucking love you!" he yelled. Lovino's eyes widened. Antonio never cursed and never yelled. He pressed her lips softly to hers and that was the end. She let her tears fall and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

He sat down and sat her on his lap as she sobbed on her chest. "Don't leave me please", she cried. Antonio hugged her tightly and whispered, "Never. I'll always be here with you".

~~xXXx~~

"How did it even happen?" Lovino said as the couples sat in the soft grass of Antonio's secluded garden. Arthur thought for a moment as she sat in Alfred's lap. Then it hit her. She remembered the drinks. "The drinks!" she said. "What?" Antonio said confused. "The fucking drinks that the frog gave us!" Arthur said to Lovino and Feliciano. Lovino's eyes widened. "Yes, I felt dizzy immediately after I consumed it. It wasn't just alcohol in there!" Lovino said clenching her fists.

"Come to think of it…my bruder also gave us the drinks and we felt the same effect as them", Ludwig said rubbing his chin. The realization dawned on all of them. They stayed in silence before they all yelled while Gilbert and Francis were slowly sneaking away, "GILBERT! FRANCIS! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"

~~xXXx~~

They all decided to just spend the day together at the garden as they talked amongst themselves. This was the first time they could have peace and the fresh air felt amazing against their skin. It wasn't like that disgusting, humid, and hot air. They then noticed a shadow above them. They looked up and while the boys thought nothing of it. The girls stood up in fear as if they had seen the devil himself. The boy noticed this standing up, but looked utterly confused as to why they seemed to possessed a shocked face.

They worried since they had gone pale and held tightly onto to each other. "Y-You…" Arthur paled. "you little brats did well enough to hide for these past two years, but it seems I've found you three from the very interesting movie trailer I happened to get my eyes on while in your company", the unknown man chuckled. The man swung his hand taking off their wigs. "Hey who do you think you are?!" Antonio yelled angrily.

"I'm the in charge of these three orphan girls. They escaped and I must take them. Men…go on", he ordered as three officers appeared. Arthur grabbed Lovino and Feliciano's hand and began to run their boyfriends following them. When they reached the gate it was being guarded by three other police officers. "It seems escaped is futile", he smirked as the officers got a hold of them. The other three held back Alfred, Antonio, and Ludwig back as they cursed to be let go. (they will go by their regular girl names since they've been discovered)

The man got near them and slapped Alice hard enough that if she hadn't been held by the officer would have made her fall. She cried out in pain and tears spilled down her cheeks. "Bastard, let her go. I will fucking ruin you!" Alfred yelled. He chuckled and slapped Lovina in the same way only she held back tears. Seeing her, he wasn't pleased she was holding back he slapped her multiple times with the same force. "Hijo de puta! Stop hitting her you fucking bastard!" Antonio yelled as Lovina finally cried out and sobbed letting her head fall in pain.

He went to Feliciana who already had tears in her eyes. "You're already crying, but it wouldn't be fair to your twin if I didn't hit you as well", he chuckled slapping her harshly. She didn't yell out, but he didn't hit her again. She had not defied him. "Make this a lesson. You can run, but you cannot hide. You can't escape destiny. Now you can finally get to your fiancés. They have been waiting much to patiently for you three", he said pulling them away with no more struggle. They were placed in a black car as the principle was told everything about their gender.

To her surprise all the students were crying. She never thought the boys would cry. She couldn't help, but let tears out herself. She had actually become quite fond of the three teens. As they drove away Antonio, Alfred, And Ludwig reached the entrance yelling out. "Alice!" Alfred yelled. "Lovina!" Antonio yelled. "Feliciana!" Ludwig yelled just as angrily. "Damn it", Alfred cursed. "They were girls. They aren't allowed an education if they're orphans", Elizabetha said not really meaning what she said.

"No, they were like totally the best people I've ever met", Felix said wiping his tears. "Yeah, they're kindness and the help they gave us was more than we could ask for", Torris interrupted. Elizabetha was surprised as every single student had something to miss about them. "Let's get them back", a student suggested.

~~xXXx~~

The boys stared off in the direction the car had driven off in when Alfred got a call. "Hello?" he said his voice soar from yelling. "Son, it's me I want you, Antonio, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Francis to pack. It seems you're future wives had been found. You need to prepare for your wedding", a man said on the other side of the line. Alfred looked shocked and he dropped his phone. "what happened?" Antonio asked. "They found the girls were supposed to marry. They are picking us up for it", Alfred said slowly as the others were shocked.

Crystal: short chapter, but you know how it is


	7. the wedding plan

Crystal: sad separation they didn't even get to say good bye.  
Lovina: you heartless person -.- smh  
Crystal: says the girl who hates on Ludwig who has never down anything to her not even direct her :D  
Lovina: che, whatever

The wedding plan

"You have a month to learn how to be obedient and useful wives", the man said sternly as a young woman in her twenties came out. "Come her poor little ones. You'll be fine here. I will teach you everything you need to know. Of course you'll be separated from the others. Since you are of higher class you will have your own bedrooms, personal butlers, chefs, and guards. Such a young age to be married", the lady smiled at them sadly.

"We would have gotten married at 15 if we hadn't escaped", Alice whispered. The lady seemed to get a sad expression and leaned down. "Society has been cruel to us, but I'm sure it'll get better in no time", She smiled at them. Her affection could only make them smile. It had been a long time since they had a motherly type figure to tell them everything would be fine. "Come on in, you don't have to wear the uniforms, by the way call me Dania", Dania smiled as they entered the building. It was nothing like the academy. It was pretty simple and low tech to say the least.

Hopefully their bedrooms would be just like the academy's. The girls in the hall way looked at them and muttered insulting thing about them. "Rich girl again. Spoiled as always. I could probably make them do as we say like the others have. We even got some pretty good jewelry, clothes, and money. They look even richer than the last ones", Alice heard a girl with red hair and a black streak say snickering as the other girls nodded.

"You girls wait here while I sign you up. The men here will take it up to your specific rooms and later I'll give you schedules and room keys", Dania smiled leaving the three alone. The red head rolled up her sleeves and cracked her knuckles and the two other brunette girls in her group did the same. Lovina and Alice could only smile a bit, but they made it look like they were frowning. Feliciana maintained unafraid as her sister and Alice could probably handle them.

The red head and the brunettes walked up smugly to them. The girl looked their age, but was a tad taller than them. She stood in front of them expectantly. "Is there something you want?" Alice asked casually raising her eye brow. "Yeah, what do you think, rich girl? Let's fight right now. I'll beat up all three of your spoiled asses", the girls laughed as the crowd around them followed pursuit. "Hmm..Let's see..Umm how about not interested", Lovina rolled her eyes wiping her fancy skirt and white silk shirt she was wearing with a black sweater over it.

Alice was dressed the same only her shirt was green and Feliciana's was aqua green. The red head laughed and grabbed Lovina by the collar of her shirt. "You know this shirt happens to be Armani. I think I'd very much want you disgusting little bitch, to take your fucking hand off my shirt", Lovina glared. "Wow, none of the other rich girls have ever spoke to Rosa like that", the heard someone from the crowd of girls day. Rosa seemed to get angry and pushed Lovina on the floor. Lovina felt irritated.

She really didn't want to fight. She might have ended getting blood on her new shirt. She stood up wiping her skirt. She yawned and that seemed to be pulling strings. Rosa threw a punch and Lovina dodged it easily. The girl was slow. Dania had seen what was going on and called the guards that were to be assigned to them. Lovina put a hand up to stop them. "I can handle this", Lovina said as they watched uneasy. The part that made Lovina madder was the fact that woman fighting in schools wasn't crime and neither was a girl bullying girls or adult woman for the matter.

She rolled up the sleeves of her sweater and pulled her fist up. Rosa looked at her in shock, but began to laugh. The rest of the girls laughed as well. "You think you can beat me?" Rosa cackled. Dania worried that Lovina would be hurt, but it wasn't in her power to stop them. Her only purpose was to teach them. Whatever they did was to be none of her concern. "Bring it bitch", Lovina mocked. Rosa glared and she launched herself on Lovina. Lovina evaded her raising her leg to kick her on the side of her face.

Rosa cried out falling to the floor. The girls all gasped at how strong Lovina had proved to be. Rosa stood up clutching the side of her face that was hurt. She lunged forward again and Lovina brought her fist to hit her stomach. Her other fist made contact with the other side of Rosa's face. Rosa cried out and fell on the floor. Lovina noticed her fist had a bit of blood and she sighed. "Damn it, I didn't want blood. Now I'll have to clean it", Lovina sighed again.

"You didn't even let me a chance", Alice grinned. Lovina only grinned as well, "maybe next time if anyone else is up for it", she said looking at all the other girls. They shook their head in fear as the brunettes helped their leader. One girl actually dared ask, "How do you have so much strength and such incredible ability?" "Well why don't we talk about us don't you think, Diana", Feliciana smiled. Dania looked at them and nodded smiling.

They were all lead to the classroom as the brunettes that had been with Rosa left her there curious as well. They were lead to one of the classrooms as the girls sat on the desk and they were giving chairs to sit at the front. "Okay so my name is Alice Kirkland", Alice said. "I'm Lovina Vargas and this is my twin Feliciana Vargas. We are all 17 years old", Lovina said next. "So we had a rough two years so far. We three have been best friends since we were kids and it just so happens that our parents died in a car accident together when we were 15. I think you might recognize us from the movie ,we were the three main characters in, "Dreaming to sing"" Alice explained.

"I thought they were male?" a girl interrupted. "Well that brings us to the next thing. Since we were girls and now orphans with two huge entertainment companies and load of money in the bank as our inheritance, there was a man that said we need to get married to someone who could handle the companies since girls weren't allowed. I mean we were suppose to come to this camp two years ago and then get married in a month after we were supposed to come here", Feliciana got in the conversation.

"Then how come you didn't come here?" another girls piped in. "Well we ran away just as we were about to be taken here we ran as fast as we could. We heard about Hetalia Talent Academy High School and wanted as much as we could to just be able to get a singing career, but it was only for guys. So we went to the stores and completely transformed ourselves into boys. The reason we're really good at fighting is because a lot of the boys were jealous that we had so much talent and we looked like geeks with our glasses that we used to hide our eyes that would give us out", Lovina continued.

"We thought they would cancel our wedding, but they were searching for us after making that movie, they found out our location. We had actually left our boyfriends behind. They were the only ones that knew we were girls", Alice said sadly. "You guys are really brave for doing that", one of the brunette girls who had challenged them said sincerely. "Thank you", Alice smiled at her.

~~xXXx~~

Alfred and the others arrived at Alfred's house. They were to stay there in that house until their wedding. "Father, I don't want to get married!" Alfred yelled. His father glared at him , Antonio, and Ludwig, "Listen you three, you will get married you want to or not. We can finally get their companies and we'll gain so much more money", he yelled. "I don't care about the companies , sir. I don't wish to get married either", Antonio said a little bit angry at his greedy tone. "You have no saying either. You're still a boy. Until you are a man, the grown-ups make the decisions . Your father strictly advised me to remind you", Alfred's dad said.

"Now come for the fitting of your suits", he ordered. The clenched their teeth and looked down resigned walking after him. "Damn it, I'm sorry Alice", he whispered. "Lovina, I will always love you", Antonio clenched his fist. "Feliciana…" Ludwig whispered with longing. "Don't put those faces. Those three girls were quite a beauty when I first saw them. They must be rather stunning now", he chuckled as a man came to them with a measuring tape.

~~ 2 weeks later~~

"You girls are very good. I doubt you ever need me to teach you", Diana smiled. "We've always known my mother would always teach us when she had free time and Lovina, and Feliciana's mother asked her to care for them while she handled a company problem", Alice explained passing the needle through the ripped sweater. Lovina nodded as she sewed on a button that had fallen from her own shirt.

Suddenly a girl they had learned was named Marcella and a girl named Brittany came in excitedly. "Lovina, Alice, Feliciana, come here we asked this to be brought to you", they smiled. The three looked confused and followed them out the door. They were dragged into a room and they smiled seeing a piano. "Alice, could you please play the song you played when you were with Lovina, and Felicia in the piano room of the movie?" Brittany asked.

Alice chuckled and nodded sitting down. She placed her finger delicately on the keys and began to play the soft tune. The girls looked amazed at her as she played on and on. Lovina smiled. Alice sure was skilled with the piano. Once she was done the girls were still mouths open. "You look so surprised", Alice chuckled. "It's just since we're lower class we aren't allowed to play the piano or anything about arts and talents", Marcella looked down sadly.

"It's okay. You don't need to know how to play instruments to be talented", she smiled warmly making the girls smile lightly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door the man that had left them there came in. "It seems it's time to get your dresses ready", he smirked. "What's your name anyway?" Alice asked. "My name is Charles Torres", he said pulling them out. "Let us at least say good bye", Lovina hissed as they were pulled rather harshly outside. "No time", he said pushing them into the back of the car. Lovina pulled down the window. "Marcella, Brittany come here!" she called out to them.

They ran to the car. Here we recorded ourselves playing the piano. Here you can learn how to play the song ,okay? Don't forget us. We'll see each other again", Lovina smiled. Alice nodded in agreement. They were interrupted as the car started and they drove away. They reached the city again and they couldn't help, but frown as they passed by the companies that were once run by their parents. They went a few blocks down and the door was opened . They were in front of a bridal store. One of the most expensive ones in the world (not really lol, but in this story yes). They got in and they were already being measure.

"They expected your arrival and were put to measure you quickly or they would not get their pay", he smirked seeing them work faster. They ran into the rooms pulling out three different gowns and handing one to each. They were left to dress and Alice looked up. "Let's escape again", she whispered. "We can't. They'll find us easily. We can't just buy another transformation. We left the credit cards, debit card and money in the rooms from the academy", Lovina whispered pulling up the dress. They disliked it a lot.

They hadn't any idea how many times they had tried on the dresses. They were getting frustrated, but they didn't want just to wear any silly dress. If they were forced to get married then they would have to at least look stunning as it would be the only wedding they would ever have.

The ladies were going crazy as Charles threatened to pay them not a single cent. They came out with three other dresses and handed them to the girls. Lovina placed it on and fell in love with it. It was a strapless gown. The top part had curly q designs outlines in what seemed silver. The dress wasn't too puffy and huge like gowns were usually like which made Lovina love it more. It only slightly extended out, but was still to the point out puffy to call it a gown. It was perfect.

The bottom part was white with silver vines that were sowed as the outline of the top layers. The main part of the dress had thick curly q designs on them that made it stand out than the upper layers. The dress was completed with a silk transparent white veil and a silver tiara encrusted in diamonds. "I like this one", Lovina nodded. Alice also had found her perfect dress. Unlike Lovina, her dress straps, but they hung by the sides of her shoulder and were outlined in red and were thick.

The top part was scrunched up in the middle of the top part of the corset. The bottom was simple. The top layer were outline in red and had 3 red roses sown on them. She finished off with a similar veil to Lovina. The rest of the dress was white. Feliciana's dress was strapless only she had placed a silk half sweater over it that had very short sleeves. Unlike theirs Feliciana's was a very faint yellow. It was white, but had the faintest cream color added to it. The top had the thick curly q design thick sown over a transparent white colored corset. Lovina wanted to disapprove of it, but she had to admit it looked great.

The bottom was just plain white with curled design over the bottom layer the top layer was just plain cream-white colored like the rest of the dress. "We'll have these", Lovina said. "Very well madam. Tomorrow they'll be down the day before your wedding", the woman said hesitantly. "Thank you", Feliciana smiled. They were pulled out again. "Damn it, you don't need to pull us like that we're not little girls anymore", Lovina hissed.

Charles rolled his eyes. "Anyways for the rest of the month you will be put in a hotel. You won't be able to go out at any point until the wedding. Food will be taken up by one of the officials and don't disturb others', he said sternly as they drove away. The three sighed. They were just days close to the wedding. They couldn't help, but wonder who they would be married off to.

Crystal: chapter ends here. Yes next chapter the wedding. There will be two the boy's wedding and the girl's wedding. :( sad face. Well until next chapter.


	8. forced marriages

Crystal: hey people. This is the weddings scenes!  
Lovina: I hate you  
Alice: damn it! I don't want to be a bloody woman anymore damn it  
Alfred: *smirks* pay back for the 'messed up' spells where you turned me into a girl  
Alice: *blushes*

Forced marriages

It was finally the day they regretted would come. They had been woken up early and put in the showers. They felt like puppets as they were dragged everywhere. They had made them dress in normal clothes as their hair was dripping with water from their shower. They had been driven to a salon.

The men in charge of it began to dry their hair. "Damn this day to hell", Lovina sighed as she noticed scissors had begun to cut a bit of her hair from the ends. "You're going to look amazing when I'm done with you", the man assured. After her hair had been dried he began doing her hair. She couldn't help, but direct her thoughts to Antonio. 'Where was he and what was he thinking about?' she thought.

The man pulled Lovina's hair into a bun leaving a strand out. Lovina made a face. She didn't like the hair. "I'm not done. Don't worry", the man chuckled at her face. He braided the strand and wrapped it around the bun clipping it with a bobby pin. He fluffed up the bun as some strands escaped. He grabbed the curling iron curling those few strands that had fallen so they looked natural. He finally brushed her bang to the side.

Alice had her bangs cut so they went sideways rather than straight to the front. The curling iron made her bangs curl as they were pushed to the side. She couldn't but agree that it was looking pretty so far. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and the man grabbed small strand and curled them one by one until her ponytail was made of many small curls. Feliciana's hair was let loose and only the ends of her hair were curled as well as her bangs were made to resemble Alice's. "Splendid", the man complimented himself.

He took out a box and opened to reveal all kinds of makeup utensils. (Skip the description of different makeup. Just imagine they look like how they did in the movie only their eye shadows are silver with white). After he had done their makeup they couldn't help, but smile. They did look rather stunning like they wanted to. They were driven back to the hotel room as the officials held up three bags which were mostly likely their wedding dresses.

~~xXXx~~

The boys woke up late. They weren't hurried since they only had to place a suit on and get married to girls that meant absolutely nothing to them. Alfred finished drying himself and sat on the bed thinking of Alice, Lovina, and Feliciana. 'Have they finally gotten married to their assigned husbands or could it be possible that they escaped again?' Alfred thought to himself thoughtfully. "Agh, how would that matter anymore when were being forced to marry three unknown chicks we've never even spoken a word to. Even if they had escape there would be no way we could be together", Alfred whispered to himself sadly.

Antonio came in next already dressed in his black suit. His tie was silver and he fixed it lazily. He didn't have his usually happy expression. Alfred couldn't blame. There was nothing to be happy about today. Ludwig had his suit on too with a silver tie. Alfred sighed as he too finished off putting his suit and his own silver tie. Worst of all was that they were plain. That made this day even more horrible.

"Ugh, if only we could reverse time to when we were with the girls", Antonio sighed heavily. "Ja, I miss waking up Feliciana whenever she was late", Ludwig added. "Morning", Francis yawned coming in wearing a Marine blue suit with a black tie. Gilbert followed pursuit wearing a pink long sleeve with black pants and coat. "Good morning boys", Alfred's father said coming in smiling wearing a royal blue colored suit.

"What's the good for?" Alfred glared. "Whatever you say doesn't affect my decision to get you married", he frowned at his son. In came two other men. One wearing a red suit who directed Antonio, "My boy, you better keep your mouth shut and do as I say. You understand?" he said sternly. "Father, I don't even know her name and plus suppose ably the father can't say their names in the ceremony", Antonio argued. "Son, that's why they don't even put their full name on graves, they are inferior to us and don't deserve us saying their names", his father explained.

"You've always been understandable. What happened?" Ludwig told his father. "Son, this offer I cannot let go. It's very appealing. We could use those companies for our benefit", Ludwig's father explained. Ludwig looked down not wanting to look at his father for what he was doing to them. "Anyways it's time we head to the church. We still have to arrive before the brides do", Alfred's father interrupted. They all nodded in agreement. "The father knows this ceremony does not involve love. He will just ask for your answers and I know you answers must be yes", Alfred's father said to the three boys sternly.

~~xXXx~~

Arriving at the church the boys got in irritated and with dark looks. Once they reached the front they waited for the church bells to ring and the wedding march to play. "We can escape. Like Lovina, Feliciana, and Alice", Antonio whispered. Alfred shook his head, "It's too late now", he whispered. They stood there a few more minutes before they heard the much hated wedding march and bells played.

They didn't look back, but they heard as people shuffled to their feet from afar. They knew when their brides were getting closer because the shuffling off people sounded closer and closer. Suddenly, Alfred thought of considering the escape, but he thought too late when the brides had reached them. They didn't look at them only stretched a hand to them. They felt as they grabbed it weakly.

From the corner of his eye he could see the girl's face was covered with the veil and you could notice she wasn't looking up. She as much as him did not want this arrangement. "We are gathered here today to proclaim the holy sacrament of marriage between these young teen boys and girls", the father began. "Marriage is not about love. It is about responsibility and duty of a man and a woman. It serves as a reminder of a person's place in society", he continued. Alfred could feel the girl's hand tremble in his. Perhaps, she was crying.

"Now I will ask you three young men. Do you gentlemen accept these young maidens to be your wives in health, in good, and in wealth?" the priest said. (I transformed the marriage things the father says to fit their society). "Yes", Antonio, Alfred, and Ludwig said in unison. "Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride", the father said.

Alfred was hesitant and his father glared and mouthed for him to kiss her. The three girls still had their heads down. Alfred raised the veil and the girl looked up. The world froze right there in that instant. Because standing right in front of him, the girl he had married was none other than Alice Kirkland. Alice was just as shocked. "A-Alfred!" she gasped surprised. Alfred rubbed his eyes and opened them again incredulous of the girl he loved with all his heart standing in front of him.

They both grinned widely before they met into a kiss full of longing. Antonio had lifted up the veil, and Lovina was staring at him. "Antonio!" she yelled realizing who she had married. They met in a kiss, and he carried her for a brief moment. Feliciana jumped on Ludwig pressing their lips together when they took notice of each other. "I can't believe it", Alfred whispered placing a hand on her cheek. "I can't believe it either. Your last name, I thought, was a coincidence, but it was you. I'm so glad we got to be together. I love you so much", Alice whispered planting a soft kiss on his lips.

They decided to go to the reception. It was a glorious place. Marble floors and elegant tables arrange from shades of red to silver and gold for each of the three brides. The vases on the tables were full of white and red roses as well as some peach colored ones and the dance floor was enormous with arcs all around it with vines with flowers on them. They were on the second floor which also included a balcony outside. It also included bed rooms for when the children fell asleep or anyone in general equipped with the finest shower, bed, etc.

Their guests seemed to notice that they actually looked happy and they clapped and cheered. The surprised faces of the grooms' fathers, was very amusing. They were ones full of shock and surprise. Once they had headed out of the church hand in hand they were greeted by many other wealthy company owners and family members on behalf of the grooms. "Son, just a moment ago you were extremely angry to be getting married and now you look extremely pleased and joyful", Alfred's father said hugging his son. "I had no idea I would be marrying the love of my life", Alfred said his eyes directing his beautiful bride.

"You mean you three have met them before?" he asked. "Yes, they had escaped and ended going to our academy disguised as men until we had found out they were girls and we had fallen extremely in love with them", Alfred grinned holding Alice's hands as she blushed. "Well, that makes it much easier welcome to the family girl", Alfred's father smile. "It's Alice Kirkland Jones", Alfred said sternly. Alice chuckled at Alfred's insistence. Alfred's father looked at his son as if he were crazy and said pointing at Alice rudely. "Son, this woman doesn't deserve to be called by her name. Do you understand?"

Alice glared and in a fit of anger she grabbed the collar of Alfred's father's suit and said menacingly. "Listen very well sir. I don't care if you're a man and much less one of high class. I am richer than you and the other two boys my best friends were married off to. My friends are also much richer alone than all of the boys together. I demand much more respect. I would have expected more manners from you sir. Don't think that because I already married Alfred I'm going t be obedient and submissive there's a reason I escaped the first time. Don't you doubt I can do it again and my fortune will be nowhere near your hands", she hissed letting him go and walking away.

Alfred's father was shocked and Alfred only chuckled, "I love her so much" before he too went to catch up with Alice. "Dear son, I will imprison your wife and her friends if I must until they behave", Alfred's father said darkly. He walked away planning a vile plan for the brides.

~~xXXx~~

"Lovina, this is my father. His name is Fernando Enrique Carriedo", Antonio smiled. "Pleasure", Lovina tried saying politely as she very m disliked this man. "No need for being a hypocrite, girl", Fernando spat. Lovina's clenched her bouquet tightly. She wanted to punch the man in the face, but she couldn't bring herself to. "Sir, I guess you hadn't let me finish. I meant to say: pleasure if I could get to punch your face. I'm a young lady and so I'd rather have treated you with some respect although what I really wish is if you just…let's say…disappear", Lovina smiled venomously. Fernando glared darkly and said to Antonio outraged. "Why don't you hit her? She disrespected me!" Fernando yelled at Antonio.

"Father, you disrespected her first. My wife is to be treated with respect", Antonio frowned placing his arm around Lovina's waist. Fernando scoffed and walked away. 'Gerard, better get his plan running now' he thought.

~~xXXx~~  
Ludwig's father on the other hand was extremely kind to Feliciana. "I knew your father and your mother. I was very fond of them", the man smiled warmly. "Thank you, Mr. Beildsmitch", Feliciana nodded down respectfully. "No need for the respect. We're family now. You may call me Arloc if you wish if I may call you Feli", Arloc smiled. Feliciana chuckled lightly and nodded. Ludwig couldn't help, but be pleased that his wife was going to be getting well with his family.

~~xXXx~~

"Alice don't let him get to you", Alfred said catching her wrist and pulling her against him. "He treats me so unfairly, Alfred. This is what I was talking about. I want to be free. I desire it more than everything, and I…want you to be with me", she looked up at him with such sadness that hurt Alfred's heart. Both had gotten to get some fresh air out in the balcony. He pulled a hand up to her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I promise right after our honey moon we'll get away from everyone. Just you, I, Lovina, Antonio, Feliciana, and Ludwig traveling around Europe like you always wanted. By the way I can't help, but tell you again that you look amazing", Alfred smiled. "Thank you, Al. I'd love that", Alice whispered smiling back.

"Damn it, he's so inconsiderate", they heard Lovina yell walking out. Antonio came after her and Alice walked up to them. "What's wrong?" she asked. "His father insists on being so rude to me", Lovina sniffed. "Lovina, I told you already. Don't care about what he says. What matters is we're together. You look beautiful in that dress", Antonio softly kissed her. Lovina blushed and looked away. "Sorella, don't be upset", Feliciana interjected coming up to her sister, Ludwig behind her. "I'm fine now. Don't worry", Lovina assured.

Before they could speak further the cops came in to their area. They grabbed Alice, Feliciana, and Lovina by the arms. "Hey, what are you doing?" Alfred yelled. "Orders strictly given to us, sir. These women have been reported for being disrespectful to their male superiors", one of the officers said. "Let me go!" Lovina struggled angrily. She was really strong giving the fact that she made both cops stumble slightly. "Don't struggle or we'll have to use violence", the officer glared squeezing her arm enough to make her wince.

Alice was in the same way while Feliciana looked scared out of her mind. Alfred, Antonio, and Ludwig pulled their wives away and the cops looked angry. "You will not take them. They are our wives and you are strictly being disrespectful towards _your _superiors by handling their now wives this way", Alfred snarled angrily. "Why haven't you taken them?" Gerard and Fernando came into the crowd.

"They will not be taken, father. I don't care about what you think anymore. You have gone too far. I'm 19 father, an adult. If I want you will get none of the fortune offered in fact I will exclude you from the fortune you clearly put under my name to be taken up at the age of 18. If you can't respect my wife or her friends than I will have no choice, but to fire you from our company!" Alfred yelled furious. Alice had never seen Alfred so mad before and she glared at Gerard as well.

"And you father. It goes the same for you. I can't believe you are acting like a mere child. Why don't you act like a man? You accuse a young girl who's only 17. I'm so disappointed in you, father. Damn it, I'm so angry. Why couldn't you respect what I want? Listen well, once we get off our honeymoon we will all leave and be forever gone if you don't stop this nonsense!" Antonio yelled shocking everyone. The usually cheerful Spaniard was tomato red. He was even shaking in anger. "Antonio, that's enough", Lovina whispered to him. Antonio looked at Lovina and nodded trying to calm his burning rage.

"Leave!" Ludwig yelled sternly at the cops and Gerard and Fernando. The officers nodded and Gerard and Fernando were shocked they had just been told to leave. They saw the crowd around them nodded in agreement and both men stomped out in anger. Lovina hugged Antonio who was still shaking, but this time in tears. Alice did the same to Alfred who had hugged Alice tightly. "Its okay, Alfred", Alice whispered. "No its not. Always, he wanted to make decisions for me. That's over now. He made my mother be taken by those same cops and now she's locked in her room this instant. I haven't seen her come out of there since I was 6. Only that last night I went to her door and sat down outside of it that she had begun to sing to me", Alfred began.

"She told me not to return after that because she didn't want father to punish me, and I always listened to father. Now all I want is to free her and I will", Alfred said determined. "I'll go with you", Alice grinned. "Really?" Alfred asked surprised. "Of course", she smiled. "You know, Antonio's in the same situation. Both of our fathers agreed to do this. They thought they could do the same with you", he whispered. "I never give up. I would never let them change me", Alice assured. "I know…but I wouldn't be able to be without you beside me", Alfred smiled.

"Lovina!" Antonio and Feliciana yelled startling both of them. They turned to see Lovina had fainted. It might have had something to do with the event that had happened. Alice ran to her kneeling. "What happened?" Alice asked. "A doctor! Get a doctor!" Antonio yelled desperately. A man came from in the crowd claiming he was a doctor. "Please carry her into a bed room", the old man said quickly. Antonio carried Lovina in his arms bridal style heading to one of the many bed rooms the reception had.

They laid her on the bed in a sitting position with the help of the pillows. The doctor took a small cotton ball and dipped it in rubbing alcohol and put it under Lovina's nose. Lovina gave a few groans and she opened her eyes a bit. "Oh god, I don't feel so good", she grunted. Antonio was immediately by her side kneeling beside the bed, Feliciana and Alice on other side of her. "I'm going to have to ask you to get out for just a moment while I examine her", the man said. They nodded hesitantly and waited outside the door, while Antonio shuffled a bit.

After maybe 15 minutes the door opened. Antonio and the others were let in, but the guests were locked outside. Lovina was fast asleep when they got a sight of her. Maybe the doctor had given her directions to rest. "So what was it, doctor?" Antonio asked hoping it hadn't been anything serious. The doctor blinked and took off his glasses shakily and placing his tools in his black case. "Well Mr. Carriedo you need to keep your wife under constant rest. Don't let her get angry, use to much force, or get too stressed. It seems that scandal we just had outside was the clear cause of her fainting. After all not only had she been shaken, but she had gotten extremely angry. It seems the little miss is well…how to say it", the doctor said sheepishly. "Please doctor, tell us", Alice said impatiently.

"Okay, well it seems that I must inform you that Miss Lovina is….pregnant"

Crystal: well that's the chapter and you will find other things next chapter as well. REVIEW peeps :)


End file.
